Jurassic Park: Demons of the Past
by Anguirus111
Summary: The dinosaurs aren't the only monsters that currently reside on Isla Sorna...
1. Initial Decisions

Ten Years Ago, Isla Sorna, Site B: Jake Whitacre sat at his desk typing away on his computer while reading over some reports on his desk about genetic abnormalities regarding the DX Virus. Jake sat there thinking about it while tapping his pen on his chin in deep thought when Henry Wu burst in looking sick to his stomach.

"Hey Henry what's up?" asked Jake still looking at the folder. He scowled and rewrote something on the computer before setting it down and looking at him. Henry just sat there in shock.

"Okay," said Jake confused. He waited as Henry sat there for a few minutes just silent. Jake was about to get back to his work when Henry finally spoke up.

"We regained contact with Isla Nublar just a few minutes ago," said Henry swallowing hard.

"That's great," said Jake shrugging. "What was it, downed transmitter or the storm interfering with communications?"

"Neither," said Henry with tears forming in his eyes. "The power failed and…the dinosaurs escaped their pens."

Jake had been drinking his coffee when he suddenly did a spit take.

"Really? How did that happen?" he asked while cleaning up the coffee spill on the side of his cubicle.

"Dennis Nedry sabotaged the island, why we don't know, but he shut down the power and the dinosaurs got loose," said Henry.

"Any casualties?" Jake asked picking up the papers again.

"Ray and Robert are dead," said Henry feeling like he was about to pass out.

"That's too bad," said Jake shrugging. "Course I warned John about the possibility of the dinosaurs escaping but he said he wouldn't happen. Guess he learned his lesson."

"Yeah well," said Henry a little put off by Jake's comments. "Anyway Hammond is on his way here now after leaving everyone behind in Costa Rica. He says he wants to talk to us all."

"That's good. Maybe now we'll find out what's to become of Ingen," said Jake.

"Didn't you hear me, two people just died, good friends of ours," said Henry.

"And I feel terrible about it," said Jake. "But acting emotionally right now is probably not the best for the company since we're probably on the verge of Chapter 11 right now and that means we've got bigger things to worry about right now. We'll grieve for them later right now we've got more important things to worry about."

"Yeah," Henry agreed nodding. "I guess you're right. I'll just be going now."

Henry turned to leave the room.

"Hey! Henry!" Jake shouted after him. "We'll be fine, trust me."

Six Months Later: Lightning cracked overhead and the rain began coming down in all directions. The wind was battering all the trees everywhere and many began falling on the electrified fences causing sparks to go flying.

"That is correct, we are evacuating Isla Sorna!" shouted Wu over the radio as he ran across the street in the Workers Village. A pair of helicopters roared by overhead shining some light on the area as they roared off taking Ingen Personnel with them as still more rushed through the Village grabbing whatever they could before running to the Main Building and boarding the helicopters that were constantly flying in and taking off.

"Jake, where the hell are you?" Henry demanded over the radio.

"I'm just taking care of some loose ends," said Jake cryptically on the other end.

"There's no time, Hurricane Clarissa is going to smash into this island any moment now," Henry shouted.

"Yeah well this is important," said Jake. "Okay I'm done."

"Get your ass down here! We're leaving in five minutes!" shouted Henry as the storm grew louder and a loud roar was heard in the distance. Henry's eyes went wide.

"_That wasn't the storm_," he thought with growing realization. Henry quickly ran back to his office and began hastily throwing all the paperwork he could into a single briefcase as another helicopter took off and the roar grew louder only now it was joined by others.

Five minutes later: The storm had grown progressively worse and trees were being uprooted everywhere.

"We can't wait any longer!" shouted the pilot to the group in the final helicopter as the storm grew worse. "We have to take off now or we won't be leaving at all!"

Henry sighed, Jake still hadn't shown up and now he'd be left behind to fend for himself among the dinosaurs.

"Al-," he began when suddenly a flash was seen and a pair of headlights was seen coming around a corner and heading down the street towards the main building. The lightning cracked and illuminated the humvee producing them.

"That's him!" shouted Henry. However, before the vehicle could reach the building a massive lightning bolt slammed into the ground next to the vehicle with such intensity that it caused the thing to flip over on its back. A couple moments passed before the driver door was kicked out and Jake ran carrying a suitcase towards the helicopter as massive shadows as well as small ones appeared just outside the perimeter fence.

"Oh my God," said everyone in shock. All the dinosaurs on the island were surrounding the fence as though the inside was the last sanctuary on the island, but their expressions were one of blood rage. Carnivores, herbivores, and omnivores all crashed through the fences together and began steadily advancing on the final helicopter. Jake barely made into the building before a team of raptors crashed through the doors with a pair of dilophosaurs. Jake swung up the rifle he'd had strapped to his back and began firing at the creatures and managed to kill a pair of them before one slammed into him causing the suitcase to go sliding away. Jake scowled at the loss of the thing, but ultimately ran towards the stairs leading up the helipad. One of the raptors leapt at him, but Jake managed to slam the door shut and it locked as the raptor crashed into it causing glass to fly everywhere. Jake brushed it off him as well as some blood on his lips as he ran up to the helicopter as one of the raptors kicked the door in and the team rushed up the steps only to be confronted by the blinding wind of the helicopter as it took off into the sky. The raptors angrily leapt up after it but to no avail as they couldn't reach the rapidly escaping vehicle. The dinosaurs down below, Spinosaur, Brachiosaur, Tyrannosaurs Rex, all roared at the departing helicopter in pain and anger. Then they all parted ways as the light disappeared and the hurricane slammed into the island causing severe damage to the entire place. The helicopter meanwhile was briefly battered by the hurricane force winds before escaping into lighter gusts while behind them they saw the destruction of everything they had accomplished. Some felt saddened, others sick, others grateful, and at least one angry.

"_Damn dinosaurs_," thought Jake bitterly. Henry sat down next to him.

"Everything will be fine huh?" he asked laughing. Jake groaned.

"We'll see Henry, we'll see," Jake responded exhausted. He then laid back his head and quickly fell asleep as Henry shrugged and sat talking with the other Ingen personnel about what was to become of them all following this unforeseen disaster.

Today, Guam: 32 year old Flight Captain Danni Steferson was reading the news headlines about a terrible tsunami that had struck Southeast Asia in Thailand, India, and a variety of other areas killing well over 100,000 people. It made her sick that all of these devastation had occurred and she knew with a slight fear that she used to fly tourists to that area three years ago, but six months she'd had a slight mishap in a storm and nearly crashed her plane into the ocean and killing her very wealthy passengers causing her to be reassigned here flying passengers to Central and South America at a cut in salary. She had hated it, but ultimately knew it was better than being sued by the passengers and loosing her plane and her pilot's license. Her copilot and longtime friend Sam Stone had decided to stick with her as a show of faith in her piloting ability and their lasting friendship when he could've easily gone onto bigger and better things with the company. She'd been grateful to him for that but he'd merely shrugged it off as it was the thing friends did for each other. Danni often wondered if their friendship would ever become more than that, but it put her in a depressing mood as she realized she was getting older and still hadn't really found anyone special for herself yet.

She sighed and decided to direct her attention to the passengers who were going to be on her flight today to Costa Rica. There was a seventeen year old girl named Tammy who had staid in Guam an extra day with her grandparents before traveling to Costa Rica to join up again with her parents, a rich doctor named Carl who was going to Costa Rica just to catch a flight back to the States, then there was a newlywed couple named Steven and Kelly who had come to Guam on a cruise, but then the boat had broken down so they'd accepted a free trip and hotel in Costa Rica as compensation. Then finally there were two scientists one from Ingen and the other from a company called Pacific Pharmaceuticals headed for Costa Rica for research purposes. The second scientist had just entered into the company restaurant and immediately walked up to the Ingen scientist. They each grinned as they shook hands and clapped each other on the back.

"_Apparently they're old friends_," thought Danni shrugging as she returned to her drink.

"It's good to see you again Henry," said Jake with a smile as he greeted his old friend. Henry nodded as they both sat down at a restaurant booth.

"Like wise. Who would've thought that when Ingen and Pacific Pharmaceuticals decided to team up for research in Costa Rica they would've picked us to lead it?" said Henry drinking his Diet Pepsi. Jake shrugged as he ordered some food.

"They both knew I used to work for Ingen and we were old colleagues, they probably figured we'd work together better than two separate individuals from different companies who would constantly butt heads and get nothing done," said Jake.

"Yeah you're probably right," agreed Henry. "So how's work with the great drug manufacturer?"

"Okay I guess," said Jake receiving his food. "It's nothing special but it passes the time. Kind of hard to trump making dinosaurs but it's good enough. So how's Ingen? Raking in the big bucks I hear."

"Ha!" Henry snorted. "If this current project doesn't work you can pretty much kiss Ingen goodbye. Jurassic Park along with the Site B disasters has pretty much bankrupted us well beyond Chapter 11."

"Well if you're ever in need of a job just ask," said Jake eating his burger. "I could always use someone I can trust on my team."

"We'll see Jake we'll see," said Henry finishing his drink.

"Ahem," said a voice. Henry and Jake along with everyone else turned to see their captain standing in the center of the room.

"Now that everyone's here I think we can get going. I am your Captain Danni Steferson and my copilot is Sam Stone," said Danni. "Since there's so few of us and we'll be on the plane by ourselves for awhile, let's introduce ourselves."

Everyone introduced themselves and then finally it got to be Jake and Henry's turn.

"I'm Jake Whitacre and this is my good colleague Henry Wu. We both used to work for Ingen but now I've moved on to Pacific Pharmaceuticals. We're both headed to Costa Rica to head a joint research project involving both of our companies in researching new wildlife and plant species there and cataloguing them for study to see if we can't somehow improve our own ways of life," Jake said before sitting down again.

"Wait you said you're both involved with Ingen," said Carl. "Did you have anything to do with the creation of the dinosaurs that company did?"

"No I'm sorry we didn't," said Jake with Henry nodding in agreement. "Our research was field work where we collected and catalogued the amber mosquito specimens to determine their species of origin before sending it off to Site B where it was reanimated. That was as far as our dealings went with the things. Oh sure we went to Jurassic Park and Site B a few times out of the year, but we really don't much more about what went on there than that."

"I wish I could see a dinosaur up close," said Tammy.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," said Jake.

"Why?" Tammy asked.

"Jake…" Henry warned.

"Because my best friend saw a dinosaur up close, a velociraptor to be precise, and it killed him. The last sight he probably saw was the Velociraptor tearing his guts apart. Believe me, you don't want to see a dinosaur up close," said Jake bitterly. "I'm sorry if that wasn't what you wanted to hear, but my friend deserved better than what he got. After all I'm the one who got him that job and because of me he's dead."

"Anyway," said Henry. "That's really all there is to it."

"Sorry about your friend," said Danni.

"It's okay it's just tough to get over. I was there when it happened," said Jake trying to calm his nerves. "It just gets me on the edge sometimes."

"Well if that's all there is to it, let's get going," said Danni bringing her hands together trying to lighten the mood. The group shrugged and all headed out of the restaurant.

"Sorry Henry I should've listened," said Jake shaking his head.

"Yeah well that's always been a touchy subject with you," said Henry shrugging. "Thank goodness for the non-discretion agreement we had to sign denouncing any involvement with the islands that definitely helps alleviate a lot of questions."

"That it does, that it does," said Jake nodding. The group walked out onto the runway only to not see any planes.

"I know what you're thinking," said Danni. "Have we been screwed over? No you haven't you see our plane is over the water right now."

"So when'll it get here?" Carl asked.

"Oh it's already here it's just over the water," said Sam. He pointed to a pathway leading down a hill from the runway to a dock and a large antiquated military seaplane on it.

"Does anybody know what type of plane this is?" Danni asked.

"An old PBY-5A if I'm not mistaken," said Henry. Danni and Sam looked at him stunned.

"How'd you know that?" Danni asked. Henry shrugged.

"My great uncle used to service them during the war," he said simply while shrugging.

"Well he is indeed correct, that is what it is. To quote Han Solo, she may not look like much but she's got it where it counts," said Danni smiling. "And just like the Millenium Falcon, the inside has been modified to accommodate for travelers so don't worry about military conditions while onboard."

"Then the weapon systems that I can see are all fake?" asked Jake pointing to the torpedoes and machine guns on the vehicle.

"Yes they are. The company thought it'd look better to the tourists if the vehicle appeared in the same condition it appeared to back when it was originally in service. The machines guns are real, but they don't work and haven't been fired in years. Not only that, but there isn't any ammunition for it anyway. However, during the flight you can sit in them and swivel them about as if you were in the thick of an aerial attack. Anyway let's get onboard," said Danni. The travelers shrugged and got onboard and sat in their modern airline seats that had been arranged in the middle of the plane.

"In the event of an emergency landing your safety cushions will act as a flotation device. Don't worry about oxygen masks we aren't going high enough to where you would need them. Anything else just ask because otherwise strap yourselves in we're taking off," said Sam. The group shrugged nonchalantly as the pilot and copilot went to the cockpit and prepared for takeoff.

"It'll be a miracle if this thing gets off the ground," Jake snorted.

"Oh I think she'll surprise you, these planes are incredibly durable," said Henry.

"We'll see Henry, we'll see," said Jake not believing it. To his surprise, a moment later the propellers fired up and the plane roared down the Pacific Ocean before taking off into the sky. As soon as they were airborne, Jake took out a laptop from his suitcase and set it on the tray table in front of him. He accessed it and pulled up a map.

"Okay here's where the team is setting up. I thought we should get a head start on where we'll start our surveys with this map I downloaded not to long ago," said Jake. Henry nodded and glanced at the laptop closer.

"What other maps do you have on this thing?" Henry asked.

"Topographic, updated weather patterns, etc," said Jake scrolling through them all.

"Hey what was that last one?" Henry asked. He hit a button on the laptop and the last map sprung up showing Isla Sorna and going through the locations of the various dinosaur inhabitants' locations.

"I just keep it on there to remember about old times," said Jake simply.

"Speaking of old times, Hammond told me he'd like to see you again sometime soon. His health is still deteriorating rapidly and he could go any day now. He'd really like to see you," said Henry. Jake sighed.

"I haven't seen him since I quit Ingen nine years ago. I can't promise you I'll go but I'll at least think hard about it," said Jake.

"I guess that's all he can ask for," said Henry as Jake pulled the map of Costa Rica back up and they went over it.

Cockpit: Sam and Danni had just activated the copilot and were going over the current weather reports.

"Damn, it looks like that tropical storm is going to develop after all. Shit," said Sam looking over the reports. "I told you we should've waited another day before leaving."

"Not with those two scientists onboard. If we don't deliver our two friends on time there's a very real possibility Ingen and Pacific Pharmaceuticals would take legal action against us for delaying their research. Besides, I'm hardly in a position anymore for making demands to the passengers. I don't think I need to remind that the last time I decided to delay a flight put us in the storm that would eventually wind up with the situation that we're in right now. I don't want to be reprimanded again, this time they would definitely fire me and probably fire you too and I don't want that to happen. It'll swing south, I know it will they always do," said Danni.

"It's your call," said Sam.

"And I've made it. I'm going to get some sleep. Everything will be fine Sam, trust me," said Danni. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some sleep."

Later: "Yeah it's better alright," said Sam after Danni had woken up four hours later. Danni looked at the massive storm clouds in front of the plane and groaned.

"Great just great," she said. "Now we'll have to go around it."

"It'll piss off the passengers that's for sure. Of course on the other hand if we go around it we won't reach our destination in time because if we were to open her up to full throttle we'd run out of fuel before we got there," said Sam.

"Damnit," said Danni. "So we're stuck between a rock and a hard place?"

"It's your call," said Sam. "That's why the pay you the big bucks."

"Not anymore they don't," said Danni un-strapping herself. "And that's why I'm not making the decision."

"What?" Sam asked confused as she left the cockpit. In the body of the plane were the passengers who were all spread out on the various chairs or were on the cold metal trying to get some sleep.

"Sorry everybody but I have an important announcement to make," said Danni speaking loudly so everyone woke up.

"Yeah what is it?" Jake asked bluntly. "Does it have something to do with those storm clouds out the window? Let me guess, we're going to have to enter it in order to get to our destination on time. Well am I right?"

Danni briefly glared at him for bringing up the subject so harshly, but she nodded.

"Yes. When we left the storm had all the signs of changing position and moving away from our flight path but for whatever reason it hasn't moved at all," said Danni.

"So you've put our lives at risk on a hunch?" Carl asked.

"Someone I knew once said that maybe a tropical storm would 'swing south like the last one'. It didn't and that decision would in its own way ultimately cost the lives of three people including him," said Jake. "Decisions are made, both good and bad, we just have to learn to accept the consequences of them and move on."

"Yes well," said Danni put off by Jake's comments and wondering whether he was defending her or berating her as well. "As a result, I'm not willing to just make the decision for you people you'll have to decide. We'll vote and the majority will decide whether we go in or around it."

"Do I get a vote?" Tammy asked.

"N-," began Carl.

"Might as well," said Kelly. "Every vote counts in this case."

Carl looked like he was about to argue the point but he let it go when Steven braced himself to defend his wife. Jake just groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"All against?" asked Danni. Carl, and Henry raised their hands.

"All for?" Danni asked feeling a pit in her stomach, she'd hadn't wanted to risk it. Kelly, Tammy, Henry, and Jake raised their hands.

"Alright we go," said Danni and left it at that as she went back into the cockpit and sat down next to Sam.

"We're going in," she said angrily.

"You don't have to do this," said Sam flipping some switches.

"Yes I do," Danni said angrily and stopped talking at that point. The plane powered up and roared into the storm.


	2. Initial Consequences

Author's Note: There's going to be a single scene with a large amount of swear words in it, just a heads up.

Pacific Ocean, Exact Location Unknown: The plane twisted and turned in the air as the tropical storm slammed into the plane with full force. Inside the cockpit Danni and Sam tried desperately to keep the plane in the air while the collision alarms kept blaring with lightning bolts tearing across the sky all over the place.

"Tropical Storm my ass this has to be a hurricane by now!" shouted Danni as the plane tore through the sky.

"Yeah it has to be," agreed Sam. "So what now? I don't think the plane can handle this!"

"We're going to have to find a place to set down. Some island that we can land the plane in the water and bring it up on shore and wait out the storm," said Danni.

"Yeah, but where? We're clearly miles off course and I don't know of any island chain near here," said Sam.

"I think I do. Given how far we've flown I'd say we have a good chance of finding at least one island in Los Cinco Muertos," said Danni.

"Los Cinco Muertos? I thought travel to those islands was restricted," said Sam.

"The way I see it we don't have any choice. Besides, whatever they were restricted for is less important than our lives. Get us down lower!" shouted Danni. Sam nodded and the plane flew downward towards the ocean surface. In the body of the plane, Jake was leaning back in his chair looking at the ceiling while the plane dipped lower and lower towards the water. He just shrugged while some brief screams emanated from the other passengers.

"You know what this storm reminds me of?" Henry asked, gripping tightly onto his chair as the plane kept rocking.

"Yeah well running for your life from dinosaurs pretty much makes anything else less frightening," said Jake nonchalantly. "Remember when that dimetrodon escaped its pen? That was a truly scary week."

"A week and a half as I recall but yeah," agreed Henry beginning to relax his grip. "You know I bet we're close to Sorna right now."

"Probably," said Jake shrugging again while chewing on a toothpick.

"Aren't you two terrified of the storm?" asked Kelly from in front of them, Steven was currently in the back trying his best to get some sleep.

"No," said Jake continuing to chew his toothpick.

"Why not?" Kelly asked confused.

"It seems kind of pointless considering the fact that I voted to fly through the storm. Screaming and yelling isn't going to get us there any faster or keep us alive any longer so why bother?" Jake asked.

"Give it up buddy," said Carl from behind them. "Face it you're just as afraid as the rest of us."

Jake sat up and looked at him.

"You think you know what fear is?" Jake asked calmly.

"I'm a doctor who works in an ER and I see fear all the time, yes I do," said Carl.

"You don't," said Jake shaking his head. "You think you know but you have no idea."

"Then what is it?" asked Carl self-confidently.

"Fear is when you look into someone's eyes who is slowly being dragged to his death while being torn apart by a creature that should've been dead 65 million years ago. You want to do something, but you just stand there helpless unable to do anything. Someone screams 'shoot her' repeatedly but you just stand there looking at that person and then just like that they're gone. Someone whom you'd known for twenty years is just all of a sudden gone in less than three minutes. They weren't killed by a bullet with its split second of pain; no they were torn apart and physically eaten while they were still alive. Not only that but that creature was created by someone else you know and they probably will remain blissfully unaware of what they had done and are at that very moment creating more monstrosities capable of much, much worse. That is fear and when you finally witness that moment for yourself then you will know that everything else will forever pale in comparison," said Jake looking at Carl with soulless eyes before turning back in his seat and sitting down again. Carl just sat there silent and didn't issue any retort.

"Anyway Kelly," said Jake with a much cheerier disposition. "I'm sure we'll be fine it'll be rough but we'll make it."

At that moment the metal in the plane began creaking and groaning.

"On second thought…"

"This is your captain speaking," said Danni over the intercom. "Unfortunately we're going to have to find a place to land and sit out the storm. Don't worry it should blow over soon and we'll be back in the air. As for any of you with connecting flights don't worry the storm is close enough to Costa Rica that I'm willing to bet everything is grounded there as well. When we begin landing procedures I'll ask all of you to assume crash positions. Don't worry we're not going to crash it's just a precaution."

Steve made his way to the front of the plane while yawning. "So what'd I miss?"

Cockpit: "That's odd," said Sam listening to his headset while dialing through the various radio frequencies.

"What?" Danni asked struggling with the yoke.

"I'm picking up a radio transponder," said Sam. "But it's operating on a frequency that hasn't been used for widely used for at least the past decade."

"Well it's worth taking a look I don't know how much longer we can survive out here," said Danni.

"It's about seven miles southeast of here," said Sam.

"Roger," said Danni as they plane changed its heading.

Seven Minutes Later: "It's an island alright. Decent size too by the looks of it," said Sam. The plane was currently cruising over the unknown island with both its tree filled valleys and large mountains all being pushed around by the storm.

"Where is the transponder originating from?" Danni asked.

"Straight ahead, we should see it any moment," said Sam. A small patch of lights was seen amidst the jungle. The plane roared closer and a group of buildings popped up.

"Looks like a village alright. Fairly modern too by the looks of it that stuff down there can't be much older than the frequency that beacon is operating on," said Danni.

"It could be gun runners or drug smugglers for all we know," Sam warned.

"Using modern buildings with lights on in the middle of a storm while also using a frequency that just about anybody could pick up on if they were looking for it? Those guys want to remain hidden not visible, I don't know what's going on down there, but we need any port in a storm and that's a good looking port. We're going to risk it get ready to read off the checklist to me," said Danni. Sam nodded and bent down to get his clipboard when suddenly a blur flashed by the front windows.

"Whoa!" shouted Danni nearly loosing control of the plane.

"What?" Sam asked popping his head back up.

"Did you see that blur just a moment ago?" asked Danni.

"No," said Sam.

"I could've sworn something just moved past this window just a moment ago," said Danni.

"It's probably just the dirt on the window accumulating, I told you to clean it before we left but I'm sure you didn't. Anyway let's go through the checklist. Landing gear down…"

"Alright everybody this is it!" shouted Danni. Jake put his seat back into the upright position and cracked his knuckles.

"You know that island looks awfully familiar," said Henry chuckling.

"They all look familiar Henry because when you've seen one you've seen them all," said Jake groaning.

"Yeah I guess so," said Henry nodding as he tried desperately to relax.

"I heard that if you take off your shoes and socks and clench your toes up and release them a few times on the ground it really helps calm you down," said Jake.

"Who told you that?" asked Tammy across from them.

"John McClane," said Jake nonchalantly.

"That's from a movie Mr. Whitacre this is real life," said Steven.

"Of course it is," said Jake shaking his head. Then all of a sudden a lightning bolt slammed into the right engine causing sparks to fly out of it before it died. All of a sudden the plane angled down even farther and began plummeting.

"Number two engine is out!" shouted Sam as the ground came rushing right at them.

"Oh I hadn't noticed," said Danni struggling to pull the plane up. The plane began smashing into the tops of trees in the massive forest they were above. Danni kept struggling when suddenly a large crash of metal was heard.

"That must've hit the fuel tanks!" shouted Sam pointing to the fuel gauge which had begun dropping rapidly.

"Shit, shit, shit," said Danni still struggling with the plane as it continued crashing into the tops of trees as it barely managed to keep level. Then all of a sudden the trees dropped away and revealed a large meadow.

"Landing gear down this is a good place as any," said Danni. Sam pressed a button.

"Landing gear down," he said as a whirring noise was heard. Suddenly a group of blurs rushed along the ground as the plane came down.

"Was that?" Danni began before the plane smashed into the ground. The whole plane began shaking heavily as it rolled along the ground.

"Hit the air brakes," said Danni as she struggled to keep the plane's nose down. Sam hit a button and the speed slowly began decreasing.

"Rocks!" shouted Sam pointing ahead to a cluster of large rocks.

"Great, just great!" shouted Danni. "This thing isn't a car!"

She yanked the yoke to the right and the plane began slowly moving in that direction before reaching the rocks. A crash was heard and the plane severally slowed down.

"That was probably the left pontoon," said Sam. The plane continued rumbling across the storm wracked field towards a large wall of trees.

"It's one of those days," said Danni shaking her head. The plane kept moving towards the trees albeit slower and slower. Finally, just when it seemed lost, the plane finally stopped after nudging the front tree with its nose.

"Thank God," said Danni shaking her head. The tree promptly fell over onto the top of the plane with a large thud.

"Bet this is coming out of our pay," said Sam shaking his head.

"Maybe the insurance company will buy the storm being an act of God," said Danni getting up.

"Yeah," said Sam laughing. "Until they find out the passengers told us to go through it."

They both left and entered into the body of the plane where the passengers were checking themselves over.

"Costa Rica at last I've found you," said Jake sarcastically as he looked out the window at the storm raging outside.

"Yeah well we're not there yet," said Danni. "But we will be soon."

"Is this thing even air worthy anymore?" asked Carl rubbing his sore neck.

"It should be," said Sam. "However it doesn't really matter because in the event that it's not there's a village of some sort not to far from here and it's modern by the looks of it."

Henry and Jake both perked up at that statement.

"What sort of village?" Henry asked for the both of them.

"We didn't get a good look at it but it does have power with running lights. I'm sure the people will there let us use their radio to call for help," said Danni.

"How did you find this island?" Jake asked.

"We picked up an old radio transponder echoing from the village and we followed it here before deciding to set down," said Sam.

"You don't think I could listen to it do you?" asked Jake a little nervous.

"Unfortunately the radio antenna was damaged during the landing but if we can fix it I suppose so. Why?" asked Danni.

"Just curious," said Jake.

"Whatever," Danni said. "We'll just hold out here until the storm dies and then go outside and survey the damage before heading for the village. Everybody get a good night sleep you'll need it."

"C'mon Henry, let's go to one of the gun pods to see if we can't get a better look at this island. Maybe we'll earn a bonus if we mention it to Pacific Pharmaceuticals and Ingen as a possible survey sight," said Jake mostly for show.

"Opportunists," said Danni shaking her head before heading back to the cockpit with Sam. The rest were just grateful they were alive and stated as much with only Carl being a little bit irate about their current situation.

"This village better have a hot tub," he said grumpily. Back in the turret, the mood was anything but.

"Oh my God," said Henry nervously. "Oh my God."

"Just calm down," said Jake sitting in the gunners seat.

"We're back," said Henry. "My God we're back."

"We don't know that," said Jake. "This could easily be a perfectly innocent island that's maintained by the national weather service…or smugglers. Either way, we shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet."

"You realize what sort of a situation we'll be in if we are indeed where I think we are. Thanks to its contracts with Ingen you're just as required as I am to step in as I am," said Henry.

"Yes and if the situation comes to that I'll do what's necessary, but we're not back," said Jake. Henry just stood there staring straight out the window not blinking. Jake twisted his head to see a massive tree trunk sticking above the trees move suddenly move off into the distance.

"Let's get some sleep I think we're just stressed," said Jake nervously. Henry began nodding furiously before leaving the turret.

"Shit," said Jake rubbing his eyes. He looked at the spot again but there was no sign of anything having ever been there. Jake cracked his knuckles again and went back into the body of the plane where he settled into his seat and soon began snoring away.

Morning: "Well the left pontoon is gone and we're just about out of fuel, but the rest of the plane seems okay. The right engine is thankfully fried and not damaged beyond repair with the supplies on hand. If we find some more fuel and patch it up I don't see why this plane couldn't be airworthy again," said Danni from atop the right wing. Sam nodded as elsewhere everyone else was leisurely laying around the meadow near the plane except for Jake and Henry who were constantly scanning the horizon.

"_I don't know what's got them spooked,_" thought Danni rubbing his oily hands on a rag. "_Probably just wary of the natives._"

"I suppose we should head for that village then," said Sam. Danni nodded as she leapt off the wing and onto the ground. Henry and Jake seemed to pale slightly at this suggestion but they said nothing.

"Umm," said Jake. "I think it would be best to cover the plane with foliage so it won't attract any unwanted attention."

"From who?" Carl asked.

"If I knew I wouldn't need to worry about it. It's just a suggestion but one I'd seriously consider," said Jake seriously with Henry nodding as well. Danni sighed.

"We don't have time to cover it with foliage but we do have a tarp inside is that good enough?" she asked. Jake and Henry nodded.

"Yeah it'll do," they both said. Danni shook her head as the two walked off to continue their scanning of horizon.

"_What aren't you telling us_," she thought before pulling out the tarp and with the help of Sam getting most of the plane covered.

"Let's go people," said Danni pulling out her GPS tracking device with a small blip on time indicating the radio beacon. The group filed together mostly single file as they advanced into the jungle with Jake and Henry sticking to the middle and jerking their heads at every rustle of the leaves. But after a half hour of walking, nothing emerged from the trees except the occasional bird or lizard.

"Alright let's take a break," said Danni waving to the group. Most of the people hit the ground hard and leaned up against trees while Henry and Jake sat discussing their current situation.

"Maybe we're not on Sorna after all," Henry suggested. Jake nodded fiercely.

"Yeah that must be it. I'm sure of course that we're on one of the islands in Los Cinco Muertos, but _not_ Isla Sorna," said Jake. Henry nodded.

"I can agree with that assessment," said Henry. "That village was probably something John set up on one of the other islands but never got around to telling us about. Site B would have to have expanded after Jurassic Park opened, another island is simply just the logical step in any expansion."

"Yeah," said Jake nodding. "Of course we _could_ be on Nublar instead."

Henry shook his head. "Not possible we would've should've at least encountered a fence by now I would hope. Besides, the captain mentioned seeing a village; Nublar had the Visitors Center and that was it."

"Yeah you're right," said Jake nodding. Sam stood up.

"Alright let's keep moving, the sooner we reach the village the better," he said. Everyone groaned but reluctantly got up and continued walking through the jungle. A couple moments later they reached a dirt road.

"Interesting," said Steven. "These tire tracks indicate that at least there is modern technology on the island and our pilots weren't imagining it."

"I say we follow it, it'll be easier than trudging through the jungle," said Carl rubbing his back.

"I agree. Let's go people," said Danni. The group moved down the road in silence.

"So where do you think we are?" Tammy asked.

"Best guess is on one of the islands in Los Cinco Muertos," said Sam.

"The Five Deaths? Sounds ominous," said Kelly.

"Don't worry you're safe with me," Steven laughed. Kelly groaned at that statement.

"I seriously doubt there's anything to fear on this island," said Sam.

"Yeah, after all my mommy says there are no monsters, no real ones," said Tammy.

"But there are," said Jake. "Why do they tell little kids that?"

"Most of the times it's true," finished Danni. Danni, Tammy, and Jake all laughed at that.

"Do you think a Xenomorph could defeat a raptor?" asked Danni.

"Depends. Raptors are real, Liguafoenda Acheronsis is not. However if they were and the raptors had acid proof skin it'd be a tough fight to say the least," said Jake. As he finished this statement, a fork in the road appeared with a wooden box ahead displaying a map of the island they were on. Although hidden behind glass, the map still appeared slightly aged.

"Finally," said Carl echoing the thoughts of the group as he ran up to it.

"What's it say?" Danni asked still walking towards it.

"There's a little note here. It reads: Welcome visitor to Isla Sorna…Isla Sorna?" asked Carl.

"Fuck!" shouted Jake holding his head.

"Oh my…goddammit!" Henry shouted. "This isn't fucking fair!"

"What?" Kelly demanded. "What is it?"

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" asked Danni thinking hard, ignoring Jake and Henry's rants.

"Please beware of the electrified fences," Carl continued reading.

"Shit, shit, shit!" shouted Jake collapsing to the ground on his knees.

"As they each are coursing with 1,000,000 volts of electricity in an attempt to keep the dinosaurs safely corralled inside…Dinosaur pits?" Carl asked taken aback.

"Oh no," said Danni with sudden realization. "Now I know what the importance is of Isla Sorna."

"We are so fucking screwed," said Jake beginning to laugh crazily along with Henry.

"I still don't get it," said Tammy. "What's the deal here, what's Isla Sorna?"

"Jake," said Henry walking off.

"Isla Sorna is where the dinosaurs were made as opposed to Jurassic Park which is where they were to be shown to the public hence why this island is known as Site B and which is why it is restricted from any and all human contact," said Jake shaking his head with a crazed smile on his face.

"Looks, all we have to do is to get what we need and get out that's it. We'll all make it through this alive," said Danni worriedly.

"Not gonna happen," said Jake. "There have been at least four separate encounters with this island by humans, not one of which ended well. The best encounter ended with a little girl having bite marks all over her body along with being severally traumatized. The worst encounter ended with the deaths of over twenty men including Ingen's brief but former boss Peter Ludlow."

"I have to agree with our resident scientist here, I had to deal with the aftermath of the Tyrannosaurus Rex's rampage in San Diego and it wasn't pretty, both physically _and_ psychologically," said Carl shuddering.

"Simply put before we leave this island someone is going to die it's a statistical fact," said Jake. Henry came back and whispered something into his ear.

"You know, I never believed that dinosaur hooplah and I don't believe in it now," said Steven trying to sound brave. Jake shrugged.

"Your choice," he said walking over to a nearby fern. "Then in your case this is just a bad dream. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Site B."

Jake threw the fern back and revealed a massive grassy meadow below filled with all sorts of dinosaurs grazing in the fields from maisasaurs to hadrosaurs before they all bolted and ran off as several quick green blurs with long upright tails and six inch razor sharp claws on their feet stalked them.

"God save us all," said Jake swallowing grimly as the raptors downed a hadrosaur and began their feast of death.


	3. Deciding What To Do

Road: The group huddled together as they walked together frightened of monsters leaping out from the trees while Jake and Henry walked apart from then on opposite sides of the road feeling completely relaxed with Jake whistling nonchalantly.

"How can you two be so calm?" Kelly demanded. Jake shrugged.

"It's easy when you know you're going to die," he said. "It's almost like a sense of euphoria."

"Yeah," Henry agreed. "All this time I was scared to death of coming back here but now that I am, it's like a huge weight off my shoulders. I should've come back sooner it feels like years are falling off me."

"It'll soon be your life if you're not careful," said Jake laughing. Suddenly a large crash was heard as a pair of trees fell down from the right side of the road. Danni and the others screamed except for Jake and Henry who stood there in a position that indicated boredom as an ankylosaur rumbled across the road swinging its giant mace for a tail back and forth. It looked at the humans confused for a moment before continuing on and crashing through the trees on the left side of the road.

"God it's like a frat house around here," said Jake. "Just going wherever you want and making a mess without bothering to clean it up."

"Did you catch its ID number by any chance?" Henry asked watching the thing go.

"No," said Jake shaking his head. "I think it was born after AC."

"AC?" Danni asked surprised at her curiousity.

"After Clarissa," said Jake. "The day the island fell to the dinosaurs."

Images flashed by in their heads of all the dinosaurs attacking the Workers Village but both quickly shook it off.

"Look," said Sam. "I don't intend on staying on this island for long, let's just get what we need and go."

"Unfortunately you're no longer in control," said Jake shaking his head slowly.

"What?" Danni demanded. Jake turned to face them.

"This island is still owned by International Genetics and thanks to its current contracts with Pacific Pharmaceuticals it is also their responsibility as well. This effectively makes you guests on our island and that means you are under our supervision. We are in control of this island not you," said Jake.

"You can't be serious," said Danni. "Mr. Wu, help us out here."

"I can't," said Henry helplessly. "It's officially in our contracts and we are legally bound to them. Don't forget that there are things on this island that are still classified and cannot be seen by unauthorized personnel. I'm afraid there's nothing we or you can do about it."

"To hell with that, I'm not following you two, you're unhinged enough about being here and you aren't in the right frame of mind," said Carl. Jake laughed.

"That's probably true," said Jake nodding his head. "Seeing your colleagues fall to these creatures that you helped create can really unhinge a man. But on the other hand you're on an island that you know nothing about. You don't know where all the buildings are located, you lack sufficient information about the dinosaurs that exist on this island, and believe me when I say that without us you will die," said Jake nodding his head.

"I don't like either of those options," said Carl.

"Then look at it this way, its better the devil you know than the one you don't," said Jake. "At least we won't try and rip out your internal organs and eat you."

"Whatever, work with us, don't work with us," said Henry. "We have had contingency plans set up for a situation like this for the past nine and a half years. We're prepared, you're not."

A large ferocious roar tore through the air and scared the birds who all flew away in mass droves as a rhythmic thumping grew louder and louder.

"Case in point," said Henry pointing skywards. "That roar belongs to a dinosaur called _Spinosaurus__ aegyptiacus_. In layman's terms it means run now!"

Henry and Jake tore off down the road as the group watched him confused when suddenly a massive creature crashed through the trees and roared at them. It was a bruised and bloodied triceratops and it looked at them helplessly as a much more massive creature with a sail smashed through the trees and clamped its mouth around the triceratops and lifted it into the air, snapping its neck. It then let go and the dead beast slammed to the ground dead with the Spinosaur hovering over it. It finally noticed the small humans and roared at them while taking a step towards them. The humans screamed and ran off down the road. They ran and ran only to stop several moments later to see no sign of pursuit from the behemoth. They all stood there nervously laughing before slumping to the ground in exhaustion.

"That thing was huge!" shouted Steven.

"Yeah and fierce too, did you see the teeth on that thing, I bet it could eat us in one bite," said Carl laughing nervously. The laughter immediately died and silence descended on the group.

"Where are Henry and Jake?" asked Danni. Everyone looked around but they were nowhere to be seen.

"They probably kept on running to some place of safety. They do know this island, much more than we do," admitted Sam.

"Yeah," said Carl shrugging. "Boy are we in way over our heads."

"More so than you realize," said a voice. The group jumped to see Jake and Henry emerge from the jungles and stand over them.

"Jesus, where've you two been?" asked Carl wiping off some sweat on his forehead.

"We did what you should've done, hidden high up in the trees. When we saw you run by we followed you in silence. However, when we approached you were too busy talking to notice any extraneous noises. A group of velociraptors could've been on you in seconds and killed every one of you while earlier when we told you to run from that Spino you didn't. That's two times you could've died and miraculously you didn't. That luck won't hold so the question remains do you want our help or not," said Jake.

"Make your decision quick, time is a luxury we no longer have," said Henry. The rest of the group looked at each helpless while in the distance the Spinosaur roared again and rhythmic thumping was heard vanishing into the distance. What choice did they have?

"Fine, we'll accompany you…for now," said Danni looking at the group.

"Whatever," said Jake shrugging. "Let's go."

Jake and Henry began walking down the road.

"Where're we going?" asked Danni.

"Not your concern," said Jake.

"It is now," said Carl. "Where're you taking us?"

Jake sighed.

"An old Ingen laboratory that Alan Grant ran across last year when he was stranded on this island as well," said Henry. "It's the closest building to our current location and a good as place as any to hide out for the time being and it contains some supplies to help us survive on this island."

"There," said Danni to Jake. "Was that so hard?"

Jake seemed lost in thought as he looked up at the trees and then over to the side of the jungle.

"Mr. Whitacre?" Danni asked. Jake turned to look at her.

"There are more things on heaven and earth Horatio than are dreamt of in your philosophy," said Jake distantly.

"What?" Carl asked confused. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's from Hamlet," said Tammy. "I'm reading that in school."

"We'd better get moving," said Jake still deep in thought. He wandered off down the road in silence.

"What's his problem?" asked Danni watching him go.

"Probably nothing," said Henry. "Jake just often gets too lost in his own thoughts sometimes. Let's get moving and watch out for any signs of danger."

"Yeah that should be easy," said Carl sarcastically. He groaned and followed the departing scientists. Henry caught up with Jake who was walking quickly down the road.

"Jake what's up?" Henry asked. Jake shook his head.

"Nothing Henry. Nothing that you should be concerned about," said Jake. "I'm just…a little agitated that's all."

"Are you sure?" asked Henry not entirely convinced.

"Yeah. You'd better stick with the rest of the group and educate them about this island and the dangers that reside on it," said Jake nodding back at the group.

"Fine. Something comes up you want to talk about let me know," said Henry walking back to the group. Jake nodded and looked down the road at the Genetics Laboratory visible in the distance.

"Shit," he said softly shaking his head.

Nearby: A group of raptors were stalking a group of hadrosaurs while hidden among the trees. As the raptors were preparing for the attack, a scent wafted down to them. The elder raptors perked their heads up, remembering a scent they hadn't smelled in years. It brought up memories in their minds and a desire to kill. The elder raptors left the group and stalked off down the jungle away from the hunt in a sort of single mindedness. As the younger raptors watched confused, the elder hadrosaurs caught the scent as well and stalked off headed in the same direction as the elder raptors. Leaving the younger hadrosaurs and raptors bewildered as they watched them leave. Then the younger raptors decided to continue on with the hunt and rapidly chased after the younger hadrosaurs that tore off down the meadow they were in to try and escape.

Genetics Lab: Jake and company looked up at the heavily damaged building.

"Looks like the storm really did a number on it," said Henry.

"Yeah," said Jake softly. "It certainly _looks_ that way."

"I haven't seen this building in quite awhile," said Henry as they walked to the front door. "I hadn't been here in at least a year and a half BC."

"BC? Wow that must've been a long time ago," said Danni laughing. Henry chuckled as well while Jake scowled.

"It means Before Clarissa. It's easier than giving dates that seem like long ago when in your mind they still seem fresh." Henry responded, still remembering that last night on the island with the storm clouds and all of the dinosaurs storming the compound.

"Right," said Jake breaking in. "Let's get going."

He wandered through the damaged vehicles outside along with the rest of the group.

"Do you think any of these work?" asked Carl looking into one of them.

"No," said Jake promptly.

"I dunno," said Steven. "I know a little bit about mechanics and I might be able to get one started."

"Get to it," said Carl. Steven laughed.

"Assuming you give me a few days to refresh my memory and another few days to see if I could do it as well as another few days of work after another few…" he let it trail off at that.

"Figures," said Carl sighing as the group approached the damaged front doors to the building. Jake sighed remembering when this building had been bustling with activity. He stepped through the opening in the door and walked into the lobby. The place was a mess with damage and debris everywhere. Jake walked up to the front desk and leaned on it facing the empty seat beyond.

"Hey Stevie, how's it going? Your desk could use some cleaning up," he said to the empty chair beyond. There was no response and Jake just laughed for the first time since he'd been on this island.

"You know she still works for Ingen?" said Henry looking over the weathered map of the building located on the far wall. Jake shook his head in both not knowing and disbelief.

"Best receptionist ever," said Jake recalling a party they'd thrown for her and the unveiling of the first female protoceratops they'd specially dubbed Steviesaurus after her. Jake snapped his attention to the present before he noticed a pair of vending machines, one with the glass kicked in. Jake walked up to it and looked at the mostly looted vending machine. Jake reached into it and took the last Nestle's Jurassic Park Crunch Bar out of it.

"Hah!" he shouted at the thing. "Take my money now will you?"

With that Jake kicked the thing only to jump around in pain as Tammy laughed.

"Piece of junk," he said before walking off. Henry and the rest began looting the rest of the candy out of the machine while Carl attempted to kick the glass in on the second unit but failed.

"For some reason when that unit arrived it had plexiglass instead of regular glass as its protective covering," Henry explained shrugging. He left and followed Jake into the heart of the building with its cloning facilities.

"Keep in mind, everything from here on out has been deemed classified by International Genetics and Pacific Pharmaceuticals, no photography of any kind is allowed," said Henry. "And if you do, it will be confiscated like the cameras were confiscated from Alan Grant's excursion on this island last year."

The group walked down the steps and through the incubators.

"So this is how you played God," said Carl with disgust. "You know how many people died from that Rex's rampage? I don't think I'll ever get over seeing their mangled remains."

"This isn't how we played God, this is called doing our jobs and being the best at it," said Jake angrily.

"Did you ever stop and think about what you were doing here? What the repercussions were to tampering with nature?" Carl demanded.

"The hell do you care?" demanded Jake. "None of this is your concern."

"It is my concern when the things made here are now threatening our precious existence," said Carl.

"So leave," said Jake. "Go back to the plane and wait for us to return."

"Maybe I will," said Carl stalking off. "Maybe I will."

"Good now leave us alone," said Jake.

"Isn't all of this pointless?" asked Kelly. "They said they collected the amber, they didn't make the things after all. They didn't have anything really to do with what's going on."

Jake and Henry laughed while shaking their heads.

"You think you know, but you have no idea," said Jake. He walked over to a damaged door with the glass on it mostly shattered, but still the important part of it was still there. The door read: Ingen Chief Scientist Jake Whitacre. Tammy and Kelly gasped while Steven and Sam just shook their heads.

"It figures," Sam said.

"So who're you?" asked Steven suspiciously to Henry. Henry shrugged.

"The same, but my office is at the Workers Village," he said walking in as well. Jake sat at his old weather damaged desk due to the window being blown in to the outside. Jake sighed and slowly began organizing the mildewed paper that had partially rotted away. He tossed the papers into his In Box and sighed again as he tapped some buttons on his waterlogged computer. The thing didn't start up and Jake wasn't at all surprised. Nevertheless he put his laptop bag on the desk that he'd been carrying and he unzipped it and took the thing out. Removing the cable from the back of the computer he shoved it into his laptop and powered the thing up.

"What're you doing?" Danni asked. Jake looked up at her.

"Believe it or not everything on this island _should_ still work it's just that it was all powered down before we vacated the island. I'm just logging onto the network to see if any of the remote cameras are still active and see if we can't restore power to the remaining electrified fences," said Jake logging onto the network.

"Are you sure this island still has power?" asked Tammy unconvinced.

"It runs off of geothermal power so as long as the Earth is powered up so too is this place," said Jake.

"How?" asked Danni, her interest piqued. Jake shrugged while twirling a pen in his fingers.

"Something to do with geothermal vents and gold turbines," said Jake. "But my expertise is in genetic engineering, not mechanical engineering."

"We're noticed," said Steven annoyed.

"Do you think any of that will work?" Steven asked. Jake shrugged.

"Honestly, no," said Jake. "The geothermal power still works I know that as evidenced by the network still powering up. But as for the connections between it and the various other systems it's unlikely they still remain. It's better than nothing."

"Let's hope so," said Danni sitting on the damaged couch across from the room. Everyone jumped as she screamed a moment later when a small bipedal dinosaur tore itself free from one of the holes in the couch, snapped at her, and tore off out of the room.

"The hell was that?" demanded Danni clutching one of the damaged pillows close to her as a sort of shield.

"Compy," said Jake still concentrating on his computer.

"Is it a meat eater?" asked Danni still on the edge.

"Yes," said Jake typing a couple commands on his laptop. Everyone' jaw dropped.

"But it's so tiny," said Tammy.

"Size matters not," said Jake. "Not when it comes to dinos."

"Could it have attacked me?" Danni demanded. Jake shook his head.

"Not on its own. If there was more than one then you'd have been in trouble," said Jake. He looked at the screen confused before hitting a button and leaning back in his chair as he continued toying with it.

"Don't you care that I could've died?" asked Danni.

"You've proven yourself capable so far, I didn't see why you couldn't handle a situation like this," said Jake. "But what, do you want a gun or something?"

Jake hit a final command on his laptop and spun around to his safe. He twisted in the combination and opened it to reveal a couple dossiers along with several handguns and a pair of Uzis.

"What the hell is all that?" Henry demanded.

"Relax Henry they're all fake," said Jake. "I was going to use them for April Fools Day but the hurricane got to island first. "

Jake rummaged through the safe and pulled out a tranquilizer gun. He checked how many darts were in it before throwing it to Danni.

"You've got six shots so make 'em count," said Jake slamming the safe shut and spinning the lock. Jake returned to his laptop before looking up deep in thought.

"Someone might want to go check on Carl and see if he's still around. There may be more compys around and if so they might attack the long straggler of the group," said Jake.

"I'll go," said Sam walking off out of the room.

"Here," shouted Danni. "Take this!"

Danni tossed the tranq gun to Sam who took, nodded, and left. Jake continued hammering away on the computer.

"What're you doing?" asked Danni. Jake looked up at her.

"A couple months BC we read Alan Grant's deposition about the dinosaurs potentially being capable of breeding despite our safety measures in effect to see that they didn't. As a result we created a computer program to project how many dinosaurs on the island would be ours versus how many wouldn't. I remembered it just now and wanted to get a read on how many of each dinosaur are currently homegrown versus how many are bred. Granted the numbers could be off for a variety of reasons, but it's better than nothing," said Jake.

"Is it important as to how many dinosaurs are new versus old?" Kelly asked confused. Jake shrugged.

"No I was just interested in seeing the differences that's all," he said before thinking. "_Among other things._"

Elsewhere: Sam wandered through the facility looking for Carl but so far to no avail.

"_Maybe he did go back to the plane_," thought Sam before he heard a voice near the front of the building. Investigating, Sam found Carl trying to get the receptionists' phone to work.

"No luck?" asked Sam. Carl shook his head as he hung up the phone.

"No dial tone, nothing," said Carl.

"Well Jake said he was going to try and restart some of the systems on the island maybe the phone's will come back online as well," said Sam sitting down on the chair behind the desk.

"Now that it's just us, I think we need to have a conversation about our 'leader' Jake Whitacre," said Carl leaning on the desk. "There's something not right about him."

"He does give off a vibe," agreed Sam. "But on the other hand most of this stuff probably is classified and it's not like we'd understand it anyways."

"Yeah," agreed Carl. "I don't care about what exactly it has to do with that part of the goings on regarding this island, but he is _definitely_ hiding something from us."

"Perhaps, but why?" asked Sam still needing to be convinced.

"I think it might have something to do with the fact that he's not entirely convinced that whatever's bothering him is real or just a figment of his imagination. But what it could be I don't know. All I can gather is that it has something to do with the dinosaurs on this island, but of course that's not very specific as that's all that this island ever dealt with," said Carl sighing. "I just hope whatever his concerns are regarding this island and its occupants that it doesn't endanger the rest of us."

Sam nodded. "Yeah I hope so."

Any chance of continuing the conversation was immediately shattered by a large beast slamming its way through the front doors spraying glass everywhere. Sam and Carl looked in shock as the massive hadrosaur wiggled its way into the building and stood up to full height and trumpeted loudly as Sam and Carl covered their ears. As the hadrosaur finished trumpeting, a trio of raptors burst into the lobby and stood behind the gigantic beast sniffing the air in all directions. Finally they turned and faced the hadrosaur.

"When they attack it, we'll make a break for it," said Carl with Sam nodding. But to their shock the raptors leapt up into the air, flew over the gigantic beast, and came at Sam and Carl with claws outstretched ready for the kill.


	4. Running from the consequences

Anguirus111 Note: When posting Ch. 3 I mistakenly uploaded a chapter from Jurassic Park: Chaos is Inevitable. Don't worry it's now fixed and the story should make more sense now.

Genetics Building: Sam popped off a couple shots at one of the raptors before the two of them were immediately slammed down. Sam and Carl groaned in pain as the raptors kicked them off their feet before lunging forward and holding them down with their foot. Sam and Carl yelled again from the intense pressure as they felt their ribs beginning to snap. The two raptors immediately bent down and began sniffing their whole bodies before rearing up and looking at each other. Both shook their heads and grunted something to the hadrosaur and the remaining raptor who roared something back. The two raptors jerked their heads towards the interior of the building while the hadrosaur grumbled something else. The three raptors grumbled back at it only for the hadrosaur to nod its head in agreement and have all four tear off into the building with the hadrosaur barely missing crushing Sam and Carl while destroying the receptionists' desk and advancing into the building following the three raptors.

Jake's Office: Jake had just finished watching the whole sequence of events in the lobby from his laptop that had finally activated the security cameras.

"What was that?" Danni demanded after hearing the shots go off.

"Time to go," said Jake quickly as he unplugged his laptop, shut it off, and put it in his bag.

"What's going on?" Kelly demanded. Jake shrugged.

"Not much, we just have some visitors in the building with a fondness for meat who are conveniently heading our way," said Jake humming as he zipped up his bag.

"My God," said Danni. "What about Sam and Carl?"

"Well right now they're keeled over in front of what _was_ the receptionist desk. We'll try and swing around and see if they're able to keep up with us. If not, we'll go from there," said Jake swinging his bag around onto his back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danni demanded. A roar was heard just down the hallway.

"No time, let's go," said Jake heading out the door. He looked both ways down the catwalk and then down at the genetics bay where the hadrosaur was currently trashing the place as it crushed numerous incubators. It then sniffed the air and looked straight up at Jake and company. Jake and the thing stared back with dark emotionless eyes before it trumpeted and three raptors crashed through a nearby office with a spray of glass and landed on the catwalk facing them. The roared and steadily advanced down the catwalk.

"_So it is true_," thought Jake. "_And not just a fearful suspicion_."

"This way," said Jake tearing off down the catwalk away from the creatures. The raptors continued their advances towards the group, but surprisingly did not break out into a flat out run and instead walked at the exact same pace as the humans. The hadrosaur advanced through the bay on a parallel course as the humans but also not moving any faster.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kelly demanded.

"Beats me," said Henry shrugging. "Jake?"

"Ian Malcolm told you that 'life will find a way'. Maybe this relationship between raptor and hadrosaur is just an amalgamation of that fact," said Jake. "After all, they have no preconceptions of what they should be. Maybe they formed a symbiotic partnership in order to amicably survive, I don't know."

"You and your always bizarre explanations," said Henry laughing despite the situation.

"They're obviously leading us somewhere, where does this catwalk lead?" asked Danni.

"It stretches around all of the walls and has offices all along it in the walls while at each corner there is a descending staircase. I think they're just trying to decide what to with us," said Henry.

"Or deciding who to do it to," said Jake absently.

"What?" Danni asked not having heard him.

"Nothing," said Jake snapping to attention. "Just talking to myself."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Kelly nervously, gripping Steven's hand tightly. Tammy was somehow remaining calm throughout this whole ordeal.

"If they haven't done anything by the time we reach the corner I suggest we take the staircase down to the floor. At the bottom is a massive metal door that leads through the cryogenic freezing chamber for the multitude of embryos we made over the years. Beyond that is another door to a hallway that manages to stretch back to the main lobby. We'll simply take it slow when we reach the doors outside the cryogenic bay we slam it shut and cut and run as the dinosaurs helplessly bang against it trying to get the thing open while we make our escape," said Henry.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too," said Jake nodding in agreement.

"What good is it if the door doesn't lock? I wouldn't be surprised if those things could open doors," said Danni pointing to the trio still following them.

"The power should be restored to the doors by now, but even if it isn't, the cryogenic lab was built with its own generator in case power failed all over the island. It should've kicked in after we purposely shut down power to all areas outside of the workers village to divert it into the electrified fence surrounding the village," said Jake as they walked down the catwalk with the raptors and hadrosaur silently roaring at each other. The hadrosaur roared something at the three raptors that turned their attention to the thing and roared back angrily. Soon a mass of roars echoed throughout the area.

"Run, now!" shouted Jake. The group tore off down the catwalk and down the steps before the dinosaurs noticed and ran after them with the raptors leaping off the catwalk and onto the ground, chasing the group. Jake yanked out his old security card that he always kept hanging around his neck as a reminder of his past and slashed it through the slot before yanking the door open. Everyone ran inside as Jake spun around and looked at the raptors dead in the eye with anger in his eyes before slamming the door shut. One of the raptors slammed into it but fell down from the impact as Jake pressed a button and the door locked. The raptors slammed against it a few times with even the hadrosaur given it a try, but the door didn't budge leaving the dinosaurs to roar in anger and frustration.

"What is this place?" asked Danni after the roaring had stopped. Dozens of cylinders were located all over the area in the mostly darkened room with only some blue lights providing illumination.

"We told you, it's a cryogenic freezing chamber," said Jake starting to walk towards the door on the far wall. "This is the heart of International Genetics, this is what we accomplished through five years of blood, sweat, and tears. As long as this room continues to have power so too does Ingen have a chance to escape Chapter 11."

"You can't be serious," said Danni. "I read that Ingen was in a hole too deep to dig itself out of, hence why you guys had to use registered transport to get to Costa Rica and now are stuck here."

"Ingen alone is too weak to get itself out of Chapter 11," Jake reminded them. "But together with Pacific Pharmaceuticals they are working together to hoist themselves out of that hole. One proposed idea is to resurrect the Jurassic Park project from extinction."

"You can't be serious," said Kelly. "After what's happened to us so far…"

"You forget that for at least six months Jurassic Park worked," said Jake. "It was only through the treachery of Dennis Nedry that the idea failed. The equipment still exists on Isla Nublar, the only question is how best to reintegrate dinosaurs onto that island from new stock to be grown on this island."

"Is that even possible?" asked Danni. Jake shrugged.

"It's just an idea," he said. "But so long as this room exists so too does the notion of Dinosaurs Ruling the Earth still have a chance of reaching fruition."

"Henry," said Danni. "How can you accept this? Those dinosaurs may have just killed two people!"

"They're dinosaurs," said Henry. "What did you expect that they'd just walk up and lick you like a puppy? This isn't a movie, its real life and you have to realize that Ingen is a publicly traded company and it provides jobs to well over five hundred people. Those people need the work to support their families. This island along with Isla Nublar was Ingen's only cash cow and when it failed so too did Ingen. Whether resurrecting the Jurassic Park project is a good idea or a bad idea, I don't know much less care, but if something isn't done Ingen will go bankrupt and then I'll be out of a job. There isn't much use in the world for a dinosaur geneticist and I damn well don't want to see myself in the job market anytime soon. If this is the only way to ensure that I still have a job in the future, I don't really have a choice do I?"

Danni sighed, but reluctantly nodded her head knowing that she had been in the exact same predicament six months ago.

"Besides," said Jake. "It may not happen, I don't know. Part of it relies on what we expect to find in Costa Rica."

"What do you expect to find there anyway that would be so monumental it might resurrect Ingen?" asked Steven as they left through the far door and Jake slammed it shut ensuring the door was locked and that the room was sealed.

"Classified," he said after he left the door and started walking down the bare concrete hallway.

"Henry?" Steven asked.

"It doesn't concern any of you," said Henry. "Just leave it alone and don't bring it up again."

"You two are just full of mysteries aren't you?" said Danni shaking her head as they walked down the lighted hallway.

"What's the deal with this hallway anyway, it seems to serve no purpose," said Tammy, finally speaking up and trying to change the direction of the conversation to one less tense.

"It's an escape route created in case the dinosaurs gained control of the building," said Jake. "They were installed on all buildings located in the field."

"Why not back at the village?" asked Kelly.

"In the event that we were unable to restore power to the island and couldn't procure escape transportation in time, we were to call everyone back to the village where we were to make a last stand. That was also why we transferred all power to the perimeter fence surrounding the building," said Jake. "If those dinosaurs forced their way through the fence we were to combat them every step of the way so they would not gain control of the island."

"You sound as though the dinosaurs are foreign invaders," said Danni.

"They are," said Jake as they reached the end of the hallway.

"What proof do you have of that?" asked Kelly.

"Nublar fell. What more proof do I need?" said Jake pushing open the door. They group emerged into the lobby where Danni rushed to Sam and propped up his head. The rest of the group rushed to the downed individuals while Jake checked the door to make sure it was locked before walking to where he could get a vantage point of the dinosaurs still growling at each other angrily.

"Careful," hissed Kelly. "Do you want them to find us?"

"Relax," said Jake. "We're downwind, they could never find us in a million years."

"They found us before," said Steven. Jake rolled his eyes.

"That's because we were upwind," he said groaning. "Know you nothing of how animals find their prey?"

"Sorry, somehow understanding animals doesn't come up much in the construction business," said Steven sarcastically.

"Your loss," said Jake shrugging as he turned away from the dinosaur spectacle. "And maybe your life, I dunno."

"How are they doing?" asked Henry. Danni looked at the two on the ground helplessly.

"I really can't tell," she said looking at the two injured individuals. "I know basic First Aid but not much else."

"You two are geneticists can't you do something?" Kelly pleaded.

"Sorry," said Jake shrugging. "I understand dinosaurs a helluva lot more than I understand humans. Genetically speaking of course."

"I'd say they've both got cracked ribs," said Henry, gently poking their chests. "Somehow moving them doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Ironic that the doctor is the first one to develop an injury isn't it?" asked Jake. "Heh, heh, heh."

'Would you shut up," said Kelly. Jake held up his hands in defense.

"Just trying to make light of the situation," he said before walking off. Before he left, he picked up Stevie's phone that was miraculously still intact, and put it into his bag.

"_She should enjoy this_," Jake thought with a smile before sighing and turning his attention back to the matter at hand with Sam and Carl. He walked over and looked down at them.

"Come to gloat?" asked Danni angrily with tears in her eyes.

"I have some adrenalin with me, don't ask why, and it may be able to wake them up," he said. "However I have to agree with Henry, moving them is not a good idea and our friends might find their way back here at any moment."

"Just wake them up," said Danni. Jake sighed but pulled out a pair of syringes from his bag, tapped them, and injected them into Sam and Carl. They started convulsing and shaking all over.

"You bast-," started Danni.

"They'll pull through in just a sec," said Jake. The twitching stopped and Sam and Carl looked at them with bleary eyes.

"There," said Jake finally.

"Thank you," said Danni bitterly. "Sam, Sam, are you okay?"

"Been better," Sam croaked out. "How're you?"

"Been better," she said with tears still in her eyes.

"Listen," said Sam wincing in pain. "You've got to go now, save yourselves, because we're just going to drag you down with us."

"No!" shouted Danni. "We're not leaving you behind!"

"You don't have a choice," Carl finally spoke up. "My job is to save lives, even at the expense of my own. Just go, don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Goddamn it!" shouted Danni slamming her hand against the ground but realizing it was ultimately the truth. Jake reappeared, hovering over them.

"We've got to go, every second we stay here puts us more and more at risk," he said.

"No!" shouted Danni.

"Go, now!" shouted Sam before he began coughing heavily. "We'll be fine, trust me. Steven."

Steven reluctantly began pulling Danni towards the exit. She resisted at first, but then broke down into tears and was lead out of the building. Jake watched them go before turning to Sam and Carl.

"Sorry," he said sincerely. "You were never meant to have been wrapped up in this. This isn't your fight. Let's see if we can't at least get them into the passageway."

Kelly, Tammy, Henry, and Jake all managed to drag Sam and Carl into the secret passageway before leaving, leaving Jake with the two injured souls.

"At least tell us what's really going on here, you owe us that much," said Carl. Jake looked up as a roar echoed through the building. Sighing he looked down at them.

"I said this before, but it deserves being repeated, there are more things on heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy," said Jake. "And I wish, no I pray I could tell you the truth…but I can't."

"Why?" asked Sam drifting off into delirium.

"Because the dinosaurs aren't the only monsters on this island," said Jake shaking his head. He pulled a grenade out of his pocket and handed it to Sam along with a bunch of candy bars.

"I pulled this out of my desk and now I give it to you. Use it as a last resort in case those monsters get in here. I don't want memories of you two being eaten just like Jeffrey was," said Jake. With that he left and joined the others as they exited the building.

"So what now fearless leader?" asked Danni still feeling anger over what happened to Sam and Carl.

"Well we," began Jake when suddenly a pair of trees crashed to the ground and a massive stegosaurus appeared and roared at them angrily.

"Run apparently," said Steven groaning. The group ran off through the trees as the stegosaur began bearing down on them.

"It never ends," said Jake shaking his head.

"Do something!" shouted Kelly. Jake shrugged.

"Alright," he said. Jake stopped and threw back part of his jacket to reveal a lindstradt air rifle. He yanked the weapon out and screwed in the barrel before yanking open the chamber and shoving a dart inside. Jake immediately spun around and fired the thing, whereupon the dart lodged itself in the beast's neck causing it to crash to the ground. Jake immediately hefted the rifle up and leaned it against his right elbow.

"There," he said as the others stared in shock.

"When the hell did you get that?" asked Danni incredulously. Jake shrugged.

"It was in my desk," he said as if that explained everything.

"For ten years?" asked Kelly disbelieving it. "How could that thing still work in that time period?"

"I wasn't positive it would work either, the stuff in this dart wasn't expected to last ten years," said Jake shrugging. "Now seemed a good a time as any to use it and it worked so I've got no complaints."

"When did you grab it?" asked Danni confused.

"When you guys got so upset over that compy," said Jake. "I didn't want you to know I had it lest you start to panic thinking I'd shoot you with it like a madman."

"Could that thing have saved Sam and Carl?" Danni demanded.

"Unlikely," said Jake walking over to the thing. "Sam missed with that gun of his and this rifle would've been even more problematic. Raptors are too quick to have much hope of accuracy with a single shot and that's why Sam and Carl got taken down so quickly."

Jake walked to the left rear leg of the thing and bent down to observe it.

"Damn," he said.

"What?" demanded Henry. Jake sighed.

"It's one of ours," said Jake looking at a marking on the creature's rear left leg. "I was hoping that the dinosaurs we made would be loyal to us, just like Hammond claimed they were loyal to him, apparently not."

"So what's our next move?" asked Danni trying to divert attention to the present.

"We have two choices," said Jake leaning against the unconscious beast. "We either make for the lame excuse for a tarmac that we have or we try for the Workers Village."

"You guys have a tarmac?" said Danni perking up at that. "Why didn't you say so?"

"It's not much of a tarmac," confessed Henry. "It's really only big enough to accommodate private jets from our investors and not nearly big enough to deal with that beast you've got back at that meadow."

"Does it have fuel?" asked Danni getting more excited.

"I can only assume so," said Jake shrugging. "I don't know having not been there myself. In any case, what good is ten year old airplane fuel?"

"Better than nothing!" shouted Danni. "There might even be tools there to fix the plane's engine."

"How the hell do you expect to cart all that gas to the plane? Between where I think the plane is and where the tarmac is, that's ten miles! In a car that would easy but not walking! That'd take at least two hours one way assuming we ran!" shouted Jake.

"Can you get us a car that works?" Tammy asked. Jake sighed.

"Maybe," he said looking off into the distance. "But it's not going to be easy."

"What do you mean?" asked Steven.

"The EC's right?" asked Henry. Jake nodded.

"Yeah," he responded.

"What's an EC?" Danni asked.

"Electrical Car. It's a lame ass acronym for something that seemed cool at the time but now isn't so revolutionary. The Jurassic Park tour vehicles were examples of ECs and Sorna received the vehicles before they were shipped off to the park. Right now there's a parking garage full of them located at the garage and should still be able to work so long as the track is energized," said Henry.

"So where's the garage?" asked Kelly.

"That's the problem the garage is back at the Workers Village. But between us and them are some of the fiercer carnivores who for reasons unknown like the interior areas better. Not only that, but it's the complete opposite direction of the tarmac and will take at least three days to get there assuming we don't run into any trouble. I think we're better off just moving the gas by hand," said Henry.

"I don't think there's any way we can avoid not returning to the village again," said Jake sighing.

"Shit," said Henry silently. "I don't want to go back there, too many memories."

"The way I see it we don't have a choice. We need these vehicles and this is the only way to get them," said Jake. Henry sighed.

"We're going to die aren't we?" he asked. Jake nodded.

"Probably," he said. "But it's for the best. We've seen too much and done too much in our lifetime. Alright people, let's move out!"

With that, the team left the unconscious beast behind and set out for the Workers Village. Behind them, a large explosion went off claiming part of the Genetics Building.

"What the hell was that?" demanded Danni.

"Guess the dinos got into the electrical generator," Jake lied. "_Damn._"

"Are your precious embryos okay?" asked Tammy.

"The vault is heavily fortified like a bomb shelter, they survived," said Jake. "Unfortunately, Sam and Carl have not. Sorry guys, you were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Danni looked even more heartbroken than before but reluctantly she turned and followed the group further into the jungle.


	5. The Final Decision

Sorna: The leaves parted on one of the trees and Jake Whitacre emerged with his rifle while being followed by the rest of the group. Danni was still shaken over Sam's death and the others upset about loosing two people already, but they hadn't encountered any real trouble over the past day and a half since they'd left the Genetics Laboratory.

"I could sure go for a burger right about now," said Steven. Jake laughed.

"As I told you before I could get you one," he said. Steven groaned.

"I'm ain't eating no dino burger," he said.

"That's a double negative," said Kelly with a smile. "That means you do."

"No, wait," Steven protested.

"Too late," laughed Tammy. "First dino we see is yours."

Danni started to break a smile at that before Jake stopped in his tracks and squatted down.

"What?" Danni demanded.

"Never thought I'd see this track again," said Jake. Henry walked up and looked at it as well.

"Damn," said Henry. The other clustered around the massive three toed footprint.

"Looks like something Big Bird would make," said Tammy. Nobody laughed.

"Somehow I don't think Big Bird could stand up to the most infamous dinosaur of all time," said Jake. "The Tyrannosaurus Rex."

"Jesus," said Steven under his breath. "So that's the footprint of that beast that ravaged San Diego."

"Maybe the exact same one," said Jake. "After all, that dino was returned back here."

"How fresh is the print?" asked Danni shivering.

"Beats me," said Jake standing up. "I'm a scientist, not a tracker."

"My dad sometimes takes me hunting and we track the deer this way. This print can't be more than half a day old," said Tammy.

"Damn," said Henry.

"Let's keep moving," said Jake. "Thankfully the wind is blowing at us meaning if that thing gets a wiff of us, it'll be behind us and not waiting for us. Still, if you hear any rhythmic thumping head for the trees and get up as high as you can so it can't get to you."

"I think we've got a little bit more to worry about than just some roving carnivore," said Henry a couple feet away.

"What've you got?" Jake asked. Henry pointed to the much smaller track.

"Shit!" said Jake yanking out a pair of sunglasses and putting them on and looking around listening for any hooting.

"What is it?" asked Tammy worried.

"Dilophosaurus," said Jake. "Damn, I knew they were in the interior, but two separate expeditions to this island had yet to encounter a single trace of them. Well besides the half developed embryo back at that lab we were studying for DX. I was hoping they'd been hunted to extinction again."

"What's a dilophosaurus?" asked Tammy confused.

"Imagine a creature that looks similar to a velociraptor and is just as ferocious. Now imagine that unlike a velociraptor, which has to get close up in order to kill you, this thing has long range weaponry, the ability to spit venom at its prey to blind it and cause paralysis, that could take you out without you ever being aware of its presence. That's a dilophosaurus."

"Are you serious?" asked Danni darting her eyes around. "How did you find all that out?"

"When we lost the initial scientist who created the thing," said Henry. "We didn't realize at the time that it could shoot venom. Imagine our surprise when it did. We managed to subdue the beast and drag him out of there only for him to succumb to blindness, then paralysis, and then die just days later. We wanted to terminate the project and dispose of all the beasts, but Hammond said it had 'potential' and had some shipped to Nublar. They didn't appear during the initial tour so we have no idea what became of them after that but rumor persists that one of them may have been the reason that Nedry never escaped Jurassic Park. Nevertheless, its one creature you don't want to run across."

"Proof that when man tampers with nature, nature strikes back," said Kelly harshly. Jake shrugged.

"What's done is done," he said continuing to walk through the jungle.

"Don't you even care that would you created is now trying to kill us?" asked Kelly. Jake shrugged unsure.

"On the one hand it is kind of disturbing but on the other hand I can't help but feel a certain pride that the project worked as well as it did," he said.

"What? You're happy about all this?" Steven demanded.

"It's hard not to be," said Henry. "After all, when we first joined this project the idea of recreating dinosaurs from mosquito's seemed too farfetched to possibly work, but id did. For two years we spent sleepless nights working and toiling without ever knowing if we would ever succeed. But when we made that first dinosaur, that T-Rex, I can't even describe what a feeling that was."

"Unbelievable, unbelievable!" said Steven. "How many people have your creations killed? How many will they still kill? What gave you the right to make these things?"

"We made it, we patented it, we own it," said Jake. "That's all the justification we need."

"That's not good enough," said Steven. "That's an excuse, not a legitimate justification."

"Yes it is," said Jake. "You're a contractor so you do what the people pay you to do. If someone wants you to build a house on a dangerous piece of property, do you argue with them? No you don't. You warn them sure, but ultimately they're paying you the money you need to survive so it's not your job to argue. So it is with you so it was for us."

Steven growled but remained silent.

"Exactly," said Jake. Suddenly a hooting was heard.

"Oh great," said Jake. The others looked at him confused when suddenly a dilophosaurus appeared from the jungle and walked across their path before noticing them. It looked at them curiously while Jake kept his hands on the air rifle.

"Maybe it'll play fetch," suggested Tammy.

"Have you got a stick?" asked Jake. Tammy slapped one in his hands. Jake regarding the thing when suddenly the frill on the creature flung itself open and began fraying. Jake threw the stick at the creature and it somehow lodged itself in the creature's mouth. The creature grabbed a hold of the stick and bit it in half but not before a dart hit it between the eyes and the creature's eyes rolled into the back of its head and it keeled over.

"Well that could've been worse," said Jake lowering the rifle. Suddenly more hooting erupted from all around them.

"Quick up that tree!" shouted Jake. He ran for the tree and began climbing it along with the others as a whole group of dilophosaurs appeared and began firing their venom at the group at they kept climbing. A few minutes later they had reached a group of branches to support them while the dilophosaurs began circling the trees angrily.

"Did anybody get any venom on their eyes?" Jake shouted. A murmur of negatives came.

"What about ingested?" Henry asked. Again another murmur of negatives as everyone tried to get the venom off of their clothes and bodies.

"That's good, on your skin alone or on your clothes it can't do any damage but against your eyes or inside your body you're in trouble," said Jake, ripping off a clump of that stuff and tossing it to the ground where the dinosaurs leap to avoid it. Another piece of venom smashed in the tree right below him in response, but apparently the dilophosaurs range wasn't much better than that.

"How long do you think they'll be down there?" Danni asked, trying to get the stuff out of her hair.

"At least until their buddy wakes up," said Jake. "But the day is nearly up so we may as well try and get some sleep."

The dilophosaurs continued hooting angrily while Jake yanked open the chamber to the gun and checked how many darts he had left, three. Sighing he slammed the barrel shut and leaned the weapon on his legs as he leaned against the tree. The first day had been rough sleeping in the trees, but now the group had gotten a better bead on it and was managing alright. Jake sighed as he looked off into the waning sunlight and the approaching darkness.

"Jake?" asked Henry after awhile as he lay down on a branch above him.

"Yeah what's up?" asked Jake shifting restlessly wondering what Henry would possibly want to know.

"Why are you so concerned about the older dinosaurs on this island?" asked Henry finally. Jake sighed inwardly.

"I have my reasons," said Jake not trying to deny it.

"Such as?" asked Henry from above.

"Do you remember the night right when Clarissa hit?" Jake asked.

"Kind of hard to forget it what with the storm raging all around us and all those dinosaurs storming the fences desperate to get into the compound," said Henry.

"Do you know why they stormed the compound and nearly killed me?" asked Jake solemnly.

"Probably in a rush to escape the island as well before the hurricane hit," Henry surmised.

"Henry," warned Jake annoyed. Henry nervously chuckled.

"Yeah I know why," said Henry. "Despite the fact that my combined time on this island was maybe a month between when Nublar fell and when Sorna fell I know."

"How?" asked Jake curious.

"At first it was a combination of rumors, intuition, or picking up pieces of a conversation here or there amongst the survivors. Then after you left Hammond finally broke down and told me saying that as the only remaining chief scientist who hadn't died from mishaps with the dinosaurs or just quit that I had the right to know," said Henry.

"Did he pass any judgment on what we did?" said Jake.

"He blamed himself for the whole thing. He said that he should've been more involved with the company and Sorna and not become more and more depressed over what happened to Nublar and his dream. He should've gotten past it and given his employees a better idea of what was in store for Ingen's future than leave all of you worried about being fired and left in the dark. But he didn't and you guys were left to your own devices with no idea what the future held on an island full of monsters that you viewed as your enemies after what happened on Nublar. He said he didn't blame any of you for what happened, he just wished there had been some other way," said Henry sighing.

"What do you think about what we did Henry? Were we in the right?" asked Jake. Henry sighed as well.

"I don't know," Henry confessed. "I wasn't here so I can hardly judge what you did. Not only that, but the circumstances are considerably more different and cannot be compared to anything else in today's world. All I can say is that I understand why you did what you did, but whether or not you were in the right I don't know and I don't think I ever will. I'm sorry Jake that's not much of an answer but I don't believe one exists."

"I don't think so either," Jake admitted. "And yet I've asked myself that same question almost every day following Sorna's fall. Eventually I gave up and tried to move on but I still have that lingering thought in my mind and I don't think it'll ever go away."

"So you think the older dinosaurs who were around before Clarissa hit, the ones that we created, are still holding a grudge against you and are now trying to kill you is that it?" Henry asked. "I guess that explains why so many dinosaurs have tried to kill us since we got here."

"I think they're after you too Henry," said Jake. "Granted you didn't take part in what happened but you were still around long enough for the older dinos to recognize your scent as well."

"That's not very reassuring but I suppose you're right," said Henry. "Damn."

"Get some sleep, we'll need it to continue being at the same step as these things," said Jake. The hooting from below intensified as more venom slammed against the tree just below their positions.

"Will you knock it off!" shouted Steven sleepily from high above. A rock whistled by and a squawk was heard from one of the dilophosaurs after a brief thud was heard. The hooting intensified again and more venom slammed against the tree but then a muffled hoot was heard and the rest of the hooting died as the original dilophosaur awoke from its slumber and joined the rest. More hooting was heard and then a rustling of leaves as the whole group moved off into the jungle. Jake rolled his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

When Jake opened them he found himself staring dead on with a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Goddamn it!" Jake shouted. "It never ends!"

"Wake up!" shouted the T-Rex suddenly. Jake's eyes went wide-open and his jaw dropped when suddenly he really woke up and found himself staring at Danni. Jake groaned and rubbed his eyes, the dreams where he woke up with talking dinosaurs had apparently returned after vanishing after he left this infernal island.

"Time to go," said Danni. Jake nodded as the other began climbing down with the others.

"I hope this true won't be affected by all this venom," said Tammy looking at the thing. "I finally got a good night's sleep and I'd hate to see it go for that."

"I don't imagine it could be affected," said Jake. "But again I've never really studied the interaction between plants and dinosaurs before."

"Maybe with whatever you're doing in Costa Rica you'll be able to," said Kelly.

"_If you only knew_," thought Jake shaking his head. "It's unlikely but I'll see. Assuming we make it through all this."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you're back to your typical self."

"Let's just pray no more trouble shows up before we get to the compound," said Jake. "The velociraptors are more heavily concentrated in the interior than any other species and I'd just as soon rather not encounter _any_ of them."

"Yeah like that'll happen," said Henry laughing.

"It might," said Jake. He and Henry both sighed realizing how unlikely that would be if any of the raptors were from BC.

"How far are we from this village of yours?" Danni asked. Jake yanked out his laptop and turned it on to reveal Sorna's map.

"Nearest as I can figure we are here," said Jake pointing to a spot. "And the compound is here."

Jake pointed to the center of the island indicating the Workers Village. With that he slammed the thing shut and put it away.

"I've been carefully determining our route since we started and hope to avoid going the same way as Ingen's 1997 expedition to this island where they did encounter a hoard of raptors and suffered severe losses. Granted the loss to Ingen personnel was light, but at least a dozen hired hands were slaughtered. I'd rather not see a repeat of that," said Jake.

"Good," said Danni.

"Not so good. There is still only one way into the compound, through the main gates. Hopefully the raptors haven't posted a sentry there, but even if they haven't, there is a slight possibility that they've taken up residence somewhere inside the village and probably would know the place as well as Henry and I do," said Jake.

"Why would they hole up in such a place? I'd think they'd prefer the outdoors to some stuffy building," said Tammy.

"_Probably to wait in anticipation for the scientists to return and to finally enact revenge for what happened all those years ago_," thought Jake.

"Beats me," said Henry thinking the same thing. "It's hard to understand dinos motivations for things."

"Let's keep moving," said Jake pushing through the leaves.

Later: The group finally managed to make it to the compound in one piece and was now standing next to the electrified fence surrounding the place. Granted they'd found plenty of raptor tracks, but so far there hadn't been any real sign of them.

"Never thought I'd see this place again," said Jake shaking his head. All sorts of memories flooded through him, good, bad, confusing, he had had to shake his head to clear them all out. Henry nodded.

"Life's unpredictable," he said. The group walked in silence around the fence until they reached the main entrance.

"Ingen: We Make Your Future?" asked Steven looking at the sign above the main gate. "How perverse."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," said Jake not offering any other explanation.

"But that was back when Ingen was planning on using its bioengineering capabilities to try and help the human race by studying various genetic structures to try and improve humankind's," reminded Henry.

"And in a strange way we still will Henry, we still will," said Jake cryptically. Henry was the only one who knew what he meant and nodded in agreement.

"I never looked at it that way," he said. "Nice line of reasoning Jake."

"Let's just keep moving," said Jake trying to prevent any questions from the others. They looked at the main gate.

"Try not to touch them, they're probably extremely rusty and any noise they give off could easily attract the attention of a group of raptors," said Jake. The group managed to make it through and began walking down the only road in the village.

"This place has seen better days," observed Steven.

"Maybe we should hire you to refurbish the whole place," said Jake. More memories poured through his head of all the years he'd spent on this island and how it had more or less robbed him of his innocence.

"Here's the garage," said Jake. A crudely made sign hung above the garage that still made Jake chuckle after all that he'd seen in his lifetime.

"Jurassic Parks," he said laughing. "I always loved that."

"Too bad it was only you at the time," said Henry cracking a smile. "But now I guess it is kind of funny."

The others briefly chuckled as well as they entered into the garage. All over the first level were numerous gas vehicles in various states of disarray. Jake walked over to one car in particular that looked like a merging of two complete different ideas and put his hands on it and sighed.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" he asked to the car.

"What is it?" asked Tammy confused.

"It's a '74 XB Ford Falcon Coupe isn't it?" Danni asked looking at the thing.

"Well it was," said Jake leaning on the hood next to a partial complete V8 supercharger poking out of the hood. "I was in the process of converting it into the V-8 Interceptor from Mad Max but Clarissa hit before I could complete the thing. I'm surprised she's in nearly the exact same condition as I left her."

"You should try and come back for her someday," said Danni. "This will be really something when she's completed."

Jake shook his head. "No. She's a relic from a different period in my life. That person is dead and so too is his dream."

"C'mon let's keep moving," said Henry snapping Jake out of his reverie. "The sooner we're gone the better."

The group advanced towards toward two ramps, one leading upwards, the other leading downwards. Jake took the one leading to the basement. As they walked down, the passed a few vintage cars that arrayed the parking spots on the sides.

"What's with these? They seem out of place," said Danni. "At least your V-8 makes some sense given the disparity of the movies and the despair I feel being here. But these Cadillac's, they just seem like they don't belong here."

"In their own way they do," said Jake. "It was constant reminder of what made us think we could do this in the first place."

"And that was?"  
"The aptly named comic book Cadillac's and Dinosaurs," said Jake with a smile. "We had an archive of them back at the main base and they were part of what kept inspiring us that making dinosaurs was a reality. Hammond brought his collection to the island as further motivation and damned if it didn't work."

"Happier times," said Henry sadly. "Happier times."

The group finally emerged into the darkened basement. Jake sighed and flipped on the light. Several lights flipped on and revealed twenty Ford Explorer Jurassic Park tour vehicles fully painted in their green camouflage with the names Jurassic Park emblazoned on the side and complete with sunroof and individual numbering.

"Wow," said Tammy impressed.

"Relics of another age," said Jake. He walked over to one and got inside. He pressed a button and even after ten years of non-use, the thing powered up silently. He accessed the CPU and flipped the monitor from Nublar to Sorna. A series of buttons appeared on the touch screen and Jake pressed the one that indicated the tarmac. The vehicle's lights came on, which Jake promptly shut off and the vehicle began lumbering off down the electric track in the road.

"It might not get you the whole way there," said Jake getting out and walking alongside the thing. "But it's better than nothing."

He walked back and powered up two more vehicles, which promptly began lumbering off as well.

"Get in," said Jake. Steven and Kelly immediately got in the first vehicle while Tammy decided which vehicle to get in before ultimately decided the first was better. She got in as Jake, Henry, and Danni followed the vehicles up to the ground floor of the garage.

"How do we know the dinos won't attack us?" asked Steven through the vehicle.

"They won't," said Jake with a shadow over his eyes. The vehicles emerged onto the main road and Danni was about to get in when the vehicles started to head to the left and Jake and Henry headed off to the right.

"Wait!" said Danni. "Where the hell do you think you two are going?"

"We have unfinished business to take care of back at the main complex," said Jake simply walking off with Henry.

"Not without me you don't," said Danni following them. Jake and Henry stopped.

"Everything that's happened before now has barely not concerned you but believe me when I say that what we're doing definitely doesn't concern you," said Jake.

"I don't care I'm coming anyway," said Danni. "You guys head to the tarmac and take a look around. If you see any fuel load it up but stay there, we'll be by soon enough."

"Your funeral," said Steven.

"Wait!" shouted Kelly. "If she dies we're stranded here."

"If we don't show up in the next twelve hours, use the tour vehicle to reach the boat dock. Alan Grant took one of our boats, but there are still others around there. Just power it up, head for the coast. From there just head East and you'll hit land soon enough. Immediately afterwards, contact Ingen or Pacific Pharmaceuticals and tell them what happened," said Jake. "Danni I think you're still making a mistake."

"Then shoot me with that and toss me into one of the vehicles. I'll wake up later with a headache and be pissed at you, but by then it won't matter," said Danni following them as the vehicles lumbered off away from them. Jake shook his head.

"If I shot you with my air rifle you'd be dead not unconscious," said Jake simply. "And I can't risk punching you because you might get a concussion."

"So you'll let me come," said Danni hopefully.

"You're going to regret this," said Henry shaking his head. "Believe me you will. You're going to wish you hadn't come."

"Why? Is it because it has something to do with the older dinosaurs?" Danni asked. Henry and Jake looked at each other.

"Yeah I heard you two talking last night," said Danni. "So what's the deal?"

"You sure you want to know?" asked Jake finally as the group crossed the moat surrounding the main base of operations.

"I've come this far what's a little bit further?" Danni asked.

"With what you're about to find out, quite a bit actually," said Henry. They reached the doors and entered into the dilapidated building.

"Do you know what happened here?" asked Jake.

"I pretty much have a good idea," said Danni. "You bred the dinosaurs here."

"Oh," said Jake as they walked towards the main lobby with light streaming in from above. "So you think you know but you have no idea."

"Whatever," said Danni before she noticed something on a nearby wall. "Get down!"

She tackled Henry and Jake who looked at her annoyed.

"Get off," they said lifting themselves up.

"Rex!" said Danni simply. Jake and Henry looked up to reveal a t-rex with its mouth open in a silent roar.

"That's no rex, it's a mural," said Jake. He walked over to the vine covered wall and yanked several off to reveal the Jurassic Park mural underneath.

"Wow," she said looking at the Visitors Center, the massive wooden gates to the interior of the island, and the tour vehicles all underneath two massive yellow words: Jurassic Park. "I bet this would've been something."

"It _should've_ been something!" Jake yelled suddenly with tears forming in his eyes. "But one madman ruined all that. All of our years of research and pain, all the years of isolation, of trying to make a dream come true that shouldn't have been possible in the first place…all of that gone in just one weekend! Just one! It's not fair, goddammit!!"

"I'm sorry," said Henry to Danni also with regret in his eyes. "But we also lost good friends on that island and we never had the chance to mourn their loss."

"I know how you feel," said Danni looking distant, thinking of Sam. "I've yet to mourn for Sam and somehow I don't think I ever will. I guess in that we're even."

"Not quite," said Jake shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Danni confused.

"You haven't shown any hatred towards the dinosaurs," said Jake. "I admire you for that. A lesser person would've wanted to kill everyone on this island because of it."

"What would that accomplish?" asked Danni rhetorically. "I can't kill every one of them it'd destroy me in the process. Maybe not physically but emotionally it would destroy my soul. Besides, only one dinosaurs is responsible for this, not all of them. The consequences of one should not have to affect the rest."

"I wish you'd been on this island after Nublar fell," said Jake sadly. "We could've used someone with your clear head afterwards."

"Huh?" asked Danni confused. Jake just shook his head to himself and walked off deeper into the complex.

"Come clean, what happened here? What happened that was so bad you want to bring yourself to tell me but just can't?" Danni demanded.

"Yours is not to wonder why, yours is but to follow my instructions to the letter and eat pie in the sky," said Jake passing the bookshelf with rotting issues of Cadillac's and Dinosaurs.

"Meaning?" asked Danni getting more and more confused as to where this conversation was leading. Jake looked underneath and table and bent down having finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out a familiar looking silver briefcase that he'd lost the night Sorna fell when the dinosaurs had tried to kill him. At that instant a dozen raptors fell from above and landed all around them and roared at the group. Jake sighed and stood up with the suitcase in his hands and the air rifle in the other.

"I was wondering when they'd show up," said Henry.

"But why now?" asked Danni looking at the advancing dinos wide-eyed. "Why not earlier?"

"Because they let us come here!" said Jake wondering why she couldn't see the truth. "We're here because they _wanted_ us here."

"Why?" asked Danni.

"Use your eyes, think!" shouted Jake. Danni looked around at the raptors when her eyes finally registered the fact that they all had identification tattoos on them. Danni's jaw dropped but then sunk even lower when suddenly the raptors all froze in their tracks. Danni looked at them confused before turning around to see an ominous sliding door behind her with absolutely no windows.

"What's going on?" asked Danni. "What's in there?"

"The truth," said Jake. "A truth so terrifying that even the most ferocious dinosaurs on the island cannot confront it."

"And what truth is that?" Danni demanded not wanting to believe the truth that she knew in her heart.

"That the dinosaurs aren't the only monsters on Isla Sorna," said Jake as he swiped his card through the door and it slid open revealing a room with a large amount of light in it. "That there is only one true monster on this island and they returned to Sorna."

"Who is the monster?" asked Danni vainly. She willed herself to go through the doorway and what she saw inside drained all the color off of her face as Jake and Henry stepped inside.

"We are," said Henry and Jake simply. The door closed.


	6. The horrorifying consequences

"My god," said Danni in shock. Inside the completely white room were dozens of photos of dinosaurs in various states of mutilated conditions. This alone would've been enough to send her head spinning, but there were also numerous cages in the walls with various decaying dinosaur corpses all with a look of pure terror on them. Danni fell down into a rolling chair that was directly behind her in the immaculate room.

"Wh, wh," Danni stammered out. Jake sat down and began going through the locks as Henry wandered the room looking at all of the scenes of death and torture.

"What is all this?" Jake asked completing Danni's thought. She nodded solemnly.

"Ms. Steferson, you have to understand that as bad as various animals can be, dinosaurs included, humans are inevitably much worse. We go to war on each other, we kill each other, we degrade each other, we do things that would astound the animal kingdom. No other animal species does this and yet we, the most 'civilized of them all' have," said Jake as he popped open the briefcase. "There is one institution in particular that truly defies words and it is called torture. The idea of keeping someone or something alive will subjecting them to unbelievable amounts of pain truly defies logic. Yet humans do it, why I don't know. No one is exempt from these impulses of wanting to physically hurt something else. Not children, not soldiers, not government officials, and not scientists who are supposed to respect all life. It's sad but true and once it's been done, there is no going back and changing it. That is what happened on this island ten years ago."

Jake pulled out a dossier from the case and slid it across the table Danni was sitting at. She picked up the dossier which read: "Ingen Report of inhumane and unethical treatment of creatures on Isla Sorna: 10/17/93." There was also a small handwritten note, which read: "What's done is done-John Hammond." She opened it up and read the first page.

"Rumors regarding unethical treatment of Ingen subjects(see report J-22-37 included in packet) following the loss of Jurassic Park: Isla Nublar have been investigated to reveal that they are indeed valid. Lead Scientist Jake Whitacre along with several of the remaining staff not removed from Site B: Isla Sorna(report B-19-34 not included in packet) are engaging in unethical procedures including but not limited to depriving dinosaurs of necessary lysine requirements, starving of the creatures, shackling them and either inducing bodily harm to them, coursing them with electricity and other forms of torture. Included in this packet are various forms proving the inhumane treatment of the dinosaurs along with photos and video footage along with interviews of some of the remaining75 individuals not yet recalled from Sorna regarding the events of these past few months," she said not wanting to believe it but knowing it had to be true. Danni then rifled through the various pieces of paper inside revealing multiple photos of dinosaurs being either tortured or in various states of agony along with written reports and filled out sheets proving the validity of the lack of ethics on the island. Finally there was a VHS tape marked: Interviews at the end of the report. Swallowing, Danni picked it up and looked at the thing.

"Why?" asked Danni in shock to Jake as she tried to come to grips of what he had done and why.

"Play it," said Jake referring to the tape as he began rummaging through the rest of the briefcase. Danni looked over and saw a portable tv/vcr combo caked with dust. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she put it in anyway and pressed play. A man whom she didn't recognize popped up on the screen.

"Hello, my name is Ed Regis, my official capacity for Ingen is to ensure safety on the three islands of Nublar, Sorna, and Indigo. Without repeating everything that's on the first page of the report, it was brought to the human relations section of Ingen that following the loss of Jurassic Park, that the scientists and other personnel on Site B were no longer upholding the standards of ethics as outlined in Ingen's official policy regarding creation and treatment of the assets created on this island. I was assigned by John Hammond to investigate this unsettling turn of events and to report back to him on what I found. I arrived at Site B on September 12 and was immediately greeted warmly by the only lead scientist left on the island Jake Whitacre. He asked me what I was doing there and I responded," began Regis.

"That I'm here to make sure that remaining personnel on this island are being taken care of," said Jake at the same time as Regis on the screen. Danni shot a glance at him who just shrugged and continued devoting his attention to what was in the case.

"He responded that as far as he knew everything was fine regarding the workers, but nevertheless he welcomed me to the island and had me put up in the workers building. The next day he invited me to the main complex building where I couldn't help but note the complete lack of workers in the area. Mr. Whitacre informed me that there were only twenty-five people in the workers village and only ten of which were actually scientists, the remainingfifty or so were scattered all over the island trying to maintain the facilities as best they could while still trying to do their jobs. They all appeared to be very tired and listless as I learned over the following weeks that they were very worried about the current state of Ingen and that aside from Hammond pulling people from the island, they'd had virtually no contact with the outside world since Nublar had fallen. As a result, their efforts were half-hearted at best, assuming they did their work at all, since the checks did come in the mail so speak. But without anyone to watch over them, they really felt 'why bother'?" said Regis as Danni listened to him intently. Henry walked over to Jake and the two began talking as Jake produced a large block of what appeared to be clay and stuck a wire in it. Henry and Jake had a brief argument before both nodded to the other and each took a block of clay and went to opposite sides of the room.

"Why am I mentioning all this? Because it's also my job to ensure the mental health of the workers on this island is sufficient enough for them to make efficient use of their time. However, their belief in their future job security has pretty much gone out the window with the loss of Nublar and the increasing belief that they're at Chapter 11 and they just haven't been informed yet. There's also the fact that those that are here have been stationed here well beyond the four month mandatory break period of three weeks. Like I mentioned in my other report, they've gone stir crazy and I can't say that I blame them. It's also a little disconcerting to see dinosaurs all over the place. Granted it's not like they're loose or anything but hearing their roars just about every minute of the day is somehow…I don't know how to describe, it just somehow manages to wear down on one's sanity. I told Jake about this when we entered into the facility and he remarked that people either got used to it or just went insane. I couldn't help but wonder at the time how Jake and the others coped with it, I guess now I know.  
Anyway, as we were entering into the facility, I heard gunshots in the distance and a dinosaur roar slightly louder than the rest. Jake didn't seem to notice it, but when I brought it up, all he said was that it was probably just some scientists putting a dinosaur out of its misery. I didn't catch the fact that he hadn't said a 'wounded' dinosaur, but then again I didn't know the rumors were true either at the time. I probably shouldn't have shrugged his comment off, but there were clauses for mercy killings in the procedures guide. Besides, that alone wasn't strong enough to make a case so I proceeded inside with Mr. Whitacre. Inside I found what few people I could primarily just relaxing all around. Mr. Whitacre informed me that with no new orders for dinosaurs to be shipped to Nublar, there wasn't really any point in putting a great amount of effort into making them anymore. I must admit Mr. Hammond you did not exude much control over this island following Nublar's fall and without direction the remaining personnel here were left to their own devices adrift in a sea of uncertainty.

Again I digress, but I'm still trying to come to grips with what the horrors I saw on the island and my own feelings on the subject. I…damn it. Shit, even with the footage on this tape, to see the devastation in person just defies belief. But it's not their fault! They aren't to blame for this! By the time I got down with my three week stay on the island I was ready to do the exact same thing! Oh God, forgive them for they know not what they do. I never thought I'd ever honestly believe in this statement, but I sure as hell do now," said Regis. "Boy do I ever."

"Ahem!" said a voice off camera, presumably the camera man. Regis nodded nervously and took out a cloth to wipe his sweating forehead while taking a drink of water.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm sorry. Back on the island, Jake finished giving me the tour of the main base, except for a single room behind a sliding door. I should've asked what was behind it, but so far I hadn't had any real proof that any torture or inhumane behavior was going on at the island. Following the tour, Jake led me around the Workers Village where various personnel could be seen wandering the area aimlessly in what appeared to be various states of depression. When I asked Jake what was going on, all he could say was that they hadn't received in order from Ingen in more than five months save for the recall notices. More than that, I was the first visitor to the island in the past year and a half save for John's five minute visit following Nublar's fall. I was appalled at this, because this had never been brought before my attention or the human resources division. Being on their own for a year and a half and having little to no contact with the outside world could lead to mental stress and possibly a psychotic episode. I asked Jake if any had happened lately and he mentioned confusion as he believed I had come to investigate the island due to the fact that four month prior to my visit, a group of the island's individuals snapped and tried to unsuccessfully overthrow the island's command chain. When that failed, they remaining few who hadn't been captured tried to steal a boat only to blunder into the Pterosaur Cage and were promptly slaughtered by the dinosaurs. I was left in total shock at this statement and stated that I hadn't and that I had no idea that any of this had occurred. Jake shrugged figuring that select members in Ingen were probably covering it up to avoid a full scale investigation of the island by the United States and Costa Rican government. This island wasn't supposed to technically exist as all information pertaining to it had been covered up following Nublar's fall and the subsequent investigations there that had been nothing but headaches and further expenses to the company. I couldn't believe it, I really couldn't. These scientists were on an island that no longer existed and was quite frankly being treated like this was true. It's appalling as to what the company did this island and its workers, it really is."

"But why…" Danni began.

"Just keep watching," said Jake pushing some of the 'clay' into the various corners of the wall.

"I suppose you're wondering when I found out the dinosaurs were indeed being tortured. Truth be told it wasn't long after that. Jake led me on a tour around the island that lasted a good two weeks as I catalogued the state of the workers, **along with the rest of the human rights violations that were taking place there!** After the tour was concluded, Jake asked me if there was anything else I wanted to know or see that hadn't come up yet. It was at this point that I decided to state bluntly why I was really on the island. Sufficed to say the answer wasn't what I expected because when I asked Jake if the personnel on this island were torturing the dinosaurs, his answer was…" said Regis.

"Oh," said Jake with a grin as he spoke along with Regis. "We are."

"I wish I hadn't been drinking water at that time because I did an immediate spit take and doused him with water. Jake was nice about it and just wiped it off of him, but was confused as to why I was so appalled that he had answered the question so openly. I took another gulp of water to calm my nerves of what I was afraid I'd be finding out in the next few hours when Jake dropped another bombshell. He asked why I had bothered coming out here to learn about this when it was all in the monthly reports they'd always been submitting to Ingen. I told him that I had found no record of dinosaur torture occurring on this island in any records whatsoever at Ingen. Jake shrugged and once more brought up the point about how it was probably covered up to prevent a full scale investigation of the island. He revealed that when no response came regarding the issue, the scientists and personnel continued doing it more and more. At this point he led me over to a pickup truck where a group of both scientists and other personnel were boarding the bed with assault weapons. Jake asked if we could join them and they just shrugged but agreed to let us on. The footage of what happened next I present to you now," said Regis.

Danni wanted to shut it off then and there, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to do it. The camera aimed at the various members of the posse.

"Hello boys, I don't know if you know who this guy is, but he's Ed Regis in charge of the HR Department," said Jake.

"Hi," said Regis nervously.

"No offense," said one the people on the bed as the truck rumbled off down the road. "But your department has been doing a shitty ass job regarding the treatment of the personnel on this island."

"That's why I'm here," said Regis. "I'm trying to change all that."

"Well good luck, but somehow I don't see the top brass changing anything anytime soon. Course I'm not complaining, their lack of interference has given us the opportunity to do something we never would've been able to do otherwise," said the man hefting his rifle.

"And that is?" Regis asked.

"Simple," said another member. "Hunt dinosaurs."

Danni's jaw dropped as she imagined Regis's had done as well given the response of the other members of the posse who laughed at him.

"Newbie," said one of the younger members of the hunt who couldn't have been older than twenty.

"Good thing you're not in charge of the dinosaur resources department, otherwise we might have a problem," said yet another member laughing. The others chuckled to until Regis said.

"I'm actually here to catalogue your inhumane treatment of the dinosaurs and to file a report giving recommendations as to what should be done," said Regis. The others looked at him with a mixture of suspicion and anger on their eyes as though they were being betrayed before altering their view to glance at Jake. The camera followed them to reveal Jake hold up his hands in lack of interest.

"We've been filing reports on this for the past few months, do you really imagine the top brass doing something about it now?" asked Jake. "We're not hunting the stock or torturing any species to extinction, especially considering all the embryos we have and facilities at our disposal so the company has no reason to change things here. Besides, Hammond put him up to it not the board of directors, we don't have anything to worry about. After all, his report will probably just be censored and be filed so deep no one will ever find it in a million years. Sixty-five million years to be exact."

"I'll do my damndest to see that something is done about all this," said Regis over the laughs from the other members of the group at both Jake's joke and his determination.

"Good luck," said Jake unconvinced before adding seriously. "I hope you succeed, I really do. I wish things didn't have to be this way but ultimately the board isn't going to do anything about it and we're going to keep doing this until Ingen finally hits Chapter 11 or is bought out by another company. Until then, the island is ours."

"Why are you doing this?" Regis asked as the truck hit a big bump and the camera image jumbled all over the place before refocusing on Jake.

"It's simple, we made it, we patented it, we own it," said Jake as if that should be obvious to anyone. Danni gasped as she recalled Jake earlier mentioning this statement and how he had in his own way been warning her about what had really been going on.

"Yeah but this is a unique species we're talking about that hasn't been on this Earth for millions of years," Regis protested.

"So? How does that make it any different than hunting a deer or other wild animal? The circumstances of its birth are hardly relevant and like we said there's plenty more to go around and should we hunt them to extinction it's just restoring the natural order of things," said an older man with a moustache who was appearing to lead the posse.

"Wait," said Regis. "I know you don't I?"

"It's me Gerry Harding," said the former Jurassic Park vet with a grin.

"Gerry!" said Regis in shock. "How can you of all people condone this kind of action?"

"What choice do we have?" Gerry demanded. "We're been stuck on this godforsaken island for who knows how long with only these creatures to keep us company. It gets unnerving at times having to listen to them roaring every time of day and that coupled with the fact that their kind slaughtered some of our best friends, innocent individuals who shouldn't have had anything to do with that mess back at Nublar, sometimes you just have to strike back to release your pent up anger. Killing them may not be humane, I know that, but in the end it's either them or us and I choose us. I've learned to accept it, Jake's learned to accept it, we've all learned to accept it, and I'm sure you will too."

"Unbelievable," said Regis apparently shaking his head as the camera moved from side to side as well.

"Deal with it buddy because as long you're on this island, you'll be seeing this stuff on a routine basis," said Gerry. The truck rumbled in front of a gate leading into a pen surrounded by electrified fences.

"What're we hunting?" Regis demanded.

"Hadrosaur," said Gerry with a grin. A pair of the hunting group went to the fence to open it and the image burst into static. Danni tapped the TV thinking it was a technical problem when the image burst back to the life with stunning clarity revealing several members of the group on the ground firing at an unseen target. One member made a motion and a couple members of the group began circling the area. More shots went off and a roar was heard as the camera panned over the top of the truck to reveal a hadrosaur gushing blood everywhere from multiple wounds as more exploded all over its body.

"Oh my God," said Regis in a term indicating queasiness.

"You said it," said Jake on camera next to him on the bed of the truck.

"So you agree that this is madness?" demanded Regis.

"I never said it wasn't," said Jake simply. "But my comment was directed towards them. Hey you idiots you're supposed to flank from the left and the right not just the right!"

Danni's jaw dropped and Regis nearly dropped the camera before the hadrosaur let loose with one heart wrenching wail and slammed to the ground. Danni's just looked on in shock until Jake on camera yelled.

"Hey you idiots, how're you going to tie that thing to the roof, it's bigger than the whole car!" he shouted. The other members of the posse began laughing and to Danni's shock, she briefly chuckled. Suddenly the laughs died as a giant cascade of hadrosaur roars erupted from the trees and sent a huge flock of birds into the air.

"Gentlemen I believe we may have overstayed our welcome!" shouted Jake.

"I think you're right," said Gerry. The group ran for the truck as a pair of tree trunks fell over revealing a hadrosaur with a look of hatred on its eyes.

"_Just like at the research lab_," thought Danni gaining more and more insight into what had happened to her group. The rest of the images were severally jumbled and from odd angles as the camera pointed out the back of the truck aimed at a whole wave of hadrosaurs chasing after the truck. The had nearly gotten to the fence when the truck roared through the gate and the hadrosaurs struck the fence and roared in pain as millions of volts coursed through their bodies. The truck rumbled to a halt and a pair of the group went to the still opened gate to reveal a hadrosaur struggling to force its way through despite the electricity pumping through its body. The two swung their rifles around and aimed them at the hadrosaurs head. They tipped their barrels back to the center of the pen and the hadrosaur reluctantly backed out. The two members laughed and flipped the hadrosaur off before leaving and getting in the back of the truck before it roared off down the road back to the base. The group was in high spirits at the success of their kill.

"Beautiful, just beautiful," said Gerry. "No fatalities this time, that's very good."

"You've had fatalities?" asked Regis incredulously. Gerry nodded.

"Yeah, but otherwise there wouldn't be any thrill to it if you hunted but could always come back alive," he said. "Speaking of which, did anyone grab the trophy?"

"Yeah I got it," said a member. He reached into his pocket and threw a lumpy and squishy pink object into the center of the bed. Regis zoomed in on it and revealed the object to be the hadrosaur's tongue. Danni nearly threw up and Regis apparently did when the camera fell to the truck bed and vomiting noises were heard.

"That Regis, he never could hold his tongue," said Jake from behind Danni with a chuckle.

"You sick bastard," said Danni shaking her head at what she had seen on the screen as the images continued progressing.

"I know," said Jake, not with smugness but genuine sadness. "They didn't deserve it, but we did it to them anyway nonetheless."

"What the hell was that all about?" Regis demanded. Danni looked back at the image to show Jake Whitacre sitting in a chair with a bare wall.

"Every action has an opposite and equal reaction, that's one of the fundamental laws of nature. The same holds true here just like everywhere else. Our hunting of the dinosaurs resulted in them learning something they never should have, hatred. The dinosaurs hate us all of us and I wouldn't be surprised if they all broke through their fences one day and came after all of us for what we did. Predators, herbivores, carnivores, scavengers, it doesn't matter, they'd descend on all of us and we wouldn't have a chance in hell of surviving. They know our scent, they know who to kill, and there will show us no more mercy then we showed them," said Jake solemnly. "God help us all the day that happens."

Danni's jaw dropped as she was again hit with a sudden wave of understanding.

"You knew," she said to Jake. "You knew and you didn't tell us."

"I didn't want you to know," said Jake. "Ignorance is bliss and you needed all the happiness you could on this godforsaken island."

"Oh my God," said Regis. Danni jerked her eyes towards the screen, which displayed the exact room they were in. However, now the horrors that had occurred in this room were now in real time. Dinosaurs lay in various states of agony and pain as various scientists were torturing them with all sorts of scientific devices. The camera then focused on Jake who was standing there motionless.

"How can you justify this?" Regis demanded.

"I'm not even going to try. But I've lived too long and see too much. I've seen friends and colleagues slaughtered by these things, I've seen them take away my job and everyone I knew. Yet I've also seen people do the same thing to them through and through," said Jake. "I'm reminded of something Colonel Kurtz once said when he remarked 'I've seen horrors... horrors that you've seen. But you have no right to call me a murderer. You have a right to kill me. You have a right to do that... but you have no right to judge me. It's impossible for words to describe what is necessary to those who do not know what horror means. Horror. Horror has a face... and you must make a friend of horror. Horror and moral terror are your friends. If they are not then they are enemies to be feared. They are truly enemies. I remember when I was with Special Forces. Seems a thousand centuries ago. We went into a camp to inoculate the children. We left the camp after we had inoculated the children for Polio, and this old man came running after us and he was crying. He couldn't see. We went back there and they had come and hacked off every inoculated arm. There they were in a pile. A pile of little arms. And I remember... I... I... I cried. I wept like some grandmother. I wanted to tear my teeth out. I didn't know what I wanted to do. And I want to remember it. I never want to forget it. I never want to forget. And then I realized... like I was shot... like I was shot with a diamond... a diamond bullet right through my forehead. And I thought: My God... the genius of that. The genius. The will to do that. Perfect, genuine, complete, crystalline, pure. And then I realized they were stronger than we. Because they could stand that these were not monsters. These were men... trained cadres. These men who fought with their hearts, who had families, who had children, who were filled with love... but they had the strength... the strength... to do that. If I had ten divisions of those men our troubles here would be over very quickly. You have to have men who are moral... and at the same time who are able to utilize their primordial instincts to kill without feeling... without passion... without judgment... without judgment. Because it's judgment that defeats us.' I never understood that until now and now I don't think I'll ever forget it for as long as I live. We are the monsters on this island, not the dinosaurs, because that is ultimately what we are. We should be doing things differently, doing them better, humanely, but we didn't! Everything we are supposed to be after years of evolution gone in seconds! Seconds! What does that tell you? What? I don't have the slightest idea, and God save us all because of that."

The image went dark at that point before resuming showing Ed Regis facing the camera.

"As difficult as this is for me to say, and in no way express in footage, by the time I left the island, I had begun to understand the decisions of the scientists and other personnel on this island. This island somehow changes you and brings out feelings you never knew existed or had long since buried, quite possibly from being in close proximity to the most carnal beasts in history, I don't exactly know. I may never do or accept what they did, but I can at least see why they did it. I realize this report will probably never reach John Hammond, so I thought I'd give whoever's passing the final judgment on this my recommendation as to a course of action. Cover it up. Pretend it never happened. The world cannot know what has happened on this island, it won't be able to deal with it. As for the scientists and other personnel on this island, just leave them to their own devices. Forgive them for they know not what they do," said Ed.

The image shut off and the tape popped out. Danni just sat there contemplating what had been said and what she had seen.

"Time to go," said Jake easing her out of the chair. Danni shrugged him off.

"Why did you show me all this, you should've just covered it up!" she shouted.

"I showed you because Santyanna says that those who forget the past are condemned to repeat it," said Jake before sweeping his arms to encompass the whole room. "You have to ensure that this never happens again."

"Why?" demanded Danni. "Why me?"

"Because Santyanna also says that a fanatic is someone who redoubles their efforts while loosing sight of their goal. I _don't_ want to see that happen to you. With Sam dead and your plane severally damaged you're as loose a cannon as we were. If someone doesn't point you in the right direction, you too will become a monster just like I was and it's taken my whole life to regain my lost humanity. You deserve better because none of this is your fault. Don't become a monster, Danni, you have too much to live for."

Danni's eyes widened at the mentioning of her possibly becoming a monster. She wanted to protest it, to vehemently deny it was even possible that she could even sink that deep. And yet when she really thought about it, she realized Jake was right, maybe her motives in coming to them to this place weren't entirely pure as to finding out what Jake and Henry were up to. Maybe she thought they were going to make the dinosaurs pay for what they'd done, she didn't know. All Danni knew was that she was about to sigh and she did.

"You'll sort it one day and realize it's for the best," said Jake.

"Yeah," said Henry. "Now c'mon we've got five minutes to get out of here."

"What?" Danni asked confused. "Why?"

"Because we've got this place wired with C-4 and it's ready to blow," Henry responded. Danni looked around and noticed that they clay Jake had given to Henry was none other than the deadly explosive.

"What the," Danni began.

"It's all part of Executive Order 112-A," Jake explained walking over to the far wall with a screwdriver. "Destroy any and all knowledge or evidence pertaining to the inhumane treatment of the dinosaurs on this island. That's why I was late to the chopper Henry."

"I suspected as much," said Henry shrugging. Jake finished with the screwdriver and yanked out a large grill and shoved it to the side. Danni walked over curious when she saw Jake and Henry lower down through the grill and begin crawling down a tunnel filled with cables.

"I'm not going through there!" Danni shouted after them.

"You want to use the front door be my guest!" shouted Jake back to her. Danni's face snapped up realizing that in the flurry of all she'd known, that she'd forgotten the raptors waiting outside for them. Groaning, she lowered herself into the tunnel and began crawling after them.

"I don't believe this," she grumbled.

"Hey you chose to accompany us," said Henry smiling. "We tried to warn you off but you wouldn't listen."

"You clearly didn't do a good enough job dissuading me," Danni grumbled. Jake meanwhile had kicked out the end vent and shoved himself out onto the ground outside of the building.

"So sue us," said Jake tearing over the moat and off down the road with Henry in hot pursuit. Danni groaned and chased after them when both stopped suddenly as a compy appeared and hopped into their path. It looked at Jake and Henry before trumpeting. Roars came from inside the Main Building. The compy then tried to lunge at them, but Jake kicked it to the side and ran off along with Henry and Danni. Meanwhile, raptors had begun pouring out of the main complex and were ready to chase after them, when suddenly the building was rocked by a massive explosion flinging debris and bodies everywhere. Danni, Henry, and Jake were flung off of their feet and slammed into the ground hard knocking the wind out of them. Despite, the pain, Henry and Jake picked themselves up and continued stumbling off.

"Keep moving!" shouted Jake back to Danni.

"Why? They're all," began Danni before she heard more roars emanating from everywhere around her. Dozens of dinosaurs of all types and sizes began pouring out of the woodworks and onto the main road to chase after them.

"Jesus!" shouted Danni as hadrosaurs, triceratops, compys, and a varade of other dinosaurs began bearing down on them.

"Where're not going to able to outrun them all!" shouted Danni.

"That's why we're not," said Jake. He suddenly cut to the left along with Henry and Danni stumbled before following in pursuit into the massive parking garage. Jake slammed a button and large gears began turning and groaning as a massive door began closing down on the entrance.

"C'mon baby, c'mon!" shouted Jake. The roars grew louder and louder until finally the door slammed shut on an unlucky compy that was squashed flat. Danni breathed a sigh of relief until the door began shaking as the dinosaurs on the outside tried to bash it down. Danni just shook her head as she tried to comprehend the pure rage that must be flowing through each of the dinosaurs' minds as it totally overrode their natural feelings of animosity towards each other. Her thoughts were quickly broken by an engine heard trying to turn over. Danni turned around to see Jake in the Interceptor trying to get the engine turn over.

"That thing is never going to run," said Danni. Jake looked up at her.

"She's meanness put to music and the bitch is born to run," he said. "It'll run."

As if in response to his faith in the car, the vehicle turned over and roared angrily.

"Let's go," said Jake as Henry got in on the passenger's side and Danni squeezed in between them.

"I thought you said this thing was a relic from an earlier period in your life," said Danni cheekily.

"It is," said Jake nodding solemnly. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to take advantage of any opportunity to escape my impending doom, even if it is from my younger more optimistic counterpart."

"Is that all?" Danni pried. Jake shook his head with a brief grin.

"I guess somewhere deep down that person still exists inside of me. The person who would've upheld his moral beliefs and not done what he would one day do on this island. I hope one day I meet him again, but until then I just have to work with the pieces he left behind," said Jake. He threw the car in reverse and did a three point turn and tore off up the ramp of the parking garage.

"Where' we going?" demanded Danni. "The exit is back that way."

"And so is our impending doom," said Jake. "But when we prepared for the defense of this island against the dinosaurs, we created a separate exit route from this building in case the main entrance fell."

"What exit?" asked Danni looking around until she spotted a wooden ramp straight ahead leading to open air.

"Oh no," said Danni shaking her head. "You can't be serious!"

Jake didn't respond, he just pulled the supercharger lever on the stickshift and the partially completed V-8 assembly kicked in and the car surged forward towards the afternoon sun.

"Henry," Danni said desperately. "Tell him to stop! There must be another way."

"Two things," said Henry nervously shifting in his seat. "One is that I really don't think there is another way and two, once Jake has his mind set on something there isn't anything you can say or do to dissuade him from doing it. It's his greatest asset and his greatest enemy."

The car continued accelerating with the ramp just seconds away.

"If we don't make it through this," said Danni. "I just wanted to say that you two are without a doubt the most interesting men ever to enter into my life. You've made me confront my inner demons that I've had for years, even before we came to his island, and for that I just want to say thank you."

The car hit the ramp.


	7. Deadly Decision

Danni screamed as the car flew off the ramp and went airborne. It roared off between the gap between the garage and the building next to it. The car slammed down onto the shorter building's roof before accelerating and jumping to a smaller building and then a smaller one before finally cruising across the top of the gas station and making the final jump to the ground. Dirt kicked up everywhere as the car rocked back and forth before the wheels found purchase and it tore off down the road being followed by the dinosaurs that had been clustering around the main entrance to the parking garage.

"Oh lady of blessed acceleration don't fail us now," said Jake as he slammed the car into fourth gear. The car then rocketed past a familiar looking black hummer that was on its roof before slamming through the main gates with sparks flying everywhere from the active wires. The dinosaurs meanwhile skidded to a halt reluctant to brave the sparking wires, regardless of how much they wanted to kill Henry and Jake. Instead they bellowed in anger hoping to attract the attention of any other dinosaurs who remembered the dark times.

Jake meanwhile shut off the supercharger in the car and sighed as he drummed his fingers on the wheel.

"Do you know where you're going?" asked Danni.

"I lived on this island for five years, I know my way around," said Jake solemnly.

"So how long until we reach the tarmac?" asked Danni.

"Day, day and a half," said Jake.

"And the tour vehicles?" she asked.

"Maybe a little bit less," said Jake. "They can keep going even when their occupants decide to get some sleep. We however cannot. We're going to need to sleep sometime and nighttime is coming soon and the last thing we need right now is a tired driver at the wheel."

"Can't Henry sleep now and then drive when you're asleep?" asked Danni.

"I don't know the way," said Henry. "I was never on this island long enough to really know it inside and out, this was Jake's place, mine was on Nublar."

"Fine," said Danni crossing her arms.

"We'll make it," said Henry. "I hope."

"Well the biggest part of the dino mob is probably still stuck back the village until they summon up their courage and break through. However, we still have bigger problems to worry about," said Jake.

"Yeah," said Henry shaking his head. "Much bigger."

"Such as?" Danni asked not really wanting to know.

"A spinosaurus, three tyrannosaurs rexes, and a gojirasaurus to name a few," said Jake nonchalantly.

"A Gojirasaurus?" Danni asked confused.

"Forget it," said Jake waving her off questions. "Simply put it's a large predator that looks like the t-rex."

Jake yawned and continued driving down the road in silence.

"Why'd you cut out the supercharger?" asked Danni.

"It isn't entirely complete, I'm surprised the thing didn't either break down or explode when I switched it on and I'd rather not use it too much," said Jake. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Henry?" Danni asked.

"Yeah me too," said Henry staring out the window. Then both Henry and Jake sighed simultaneously. Danni groaned in frustration at their lack of willingness to provide any information on what they were worried about.

"Do you think they've bagged AA-23?" asked Henry finally. "Even despite us not being there?"

"God I hope so," said Jake. "I'm afraid as to how much damage it will do if it's still unchecked."

"What was the last count?" asked Henry.

"30 I think," said Jake. Henry shuddered at that.

"It never ends," said Henry.

"It will one day Henry, it will one day," said Jake. "In the meantime at least we're getting a variety of subjects to work with."

"Yeah but do the gains justify the losses?" asked Henry. "It sure doesn't seem so right now."

"We'll know in a few years," said Jake. "Until then we just have to sit tight."

"Yeah I guess so," said Henry retracting his chair.

"What are you two talking about?" demanded Danni. "I thought there were no more secrets between us!"

"It's classified," said Jake and Henry at the same time before Henry continued. "Classified so high you'll never find out, never in a million years. You can pry and pry but ultimately you'll never find out the truth."

"What truth is it now?" Danni asked.

"That what happened on this island would have lasting repercussions," said Jake ominously.

"Yeah," Danni agreed. "We're in the middle of it right now!"

"Yeah," said Jake mockingly. "I guess we are, thank goodness for that."

Henry laughed at Jake's comment before becoming reflective and silent.

"Damn," they both said in unison, apparently directed at something unseen.

"You're both assholes," said Danni crossing her arms.

"Comes with the job," said Jake with Henry nodding.

"I'm getting some sleep," said Danni trying to ignore the whole conversation.

"Yeah you do that," said Jake not really paying attention to her. Danni shifted her position in between them and soon was snoozing away as Jake tore down the road in the Interceptor.

"She's out cold," said Henry feeling Danni's pulse after a few moments.

"Good, now maybe we can get some work done," said Jake. Henry nodded and reached into his pocket and took out a tattered piece of paper and unfolded it.

"Regarding recent intrusions of the Central American coastline by hostile bogeys…" began Henry.

Later: Danni groaned and opened her eyes to reveal the glove box staring straight at her. She looked around and realized she was laying across the torn seats of the Interceptor with Jake and Henry nowhere to be found. Danni picked herself up and sat in the seat as she rubbed her eyes. It was then that she noticed Jake and Henry lying on the ground outside asleep around a smoldering campfire as the morning sun began rising in the distance. She groaned and opened the door and stumbled out onto the ground above the two sleeping scientists. She sat down and yawned when she noticed a stick on the ground and numerous numbers written in the dirt. A1: 5, A2: 6, A3: 0 and so on ranging from all type of letter combinations with various numbers following them. She just shook her head as she had no idea what any of it meant. A trumpeting was heard in the distance, from what Danni didn't know, but it caused Jake and Henry to suddenly wake up. They both got up with Jake grabbing the air rifle and swinging it around.

"Probably nothing," said Jake yawning. "It's probably a second gen."

"Nevertheless we should get going," said Danni. "But I could use some grub."

"Yeah me too," said Henry holding his stomachache. "I haven't eaten in ages. Any place good around here?"

"Rupert's Deli is a couple miles down the road. I can't vouch for its current state though," said Jake.

"Better than nothing, let's go," said Henry getting up.

"What's with those numbers?" Danni asked pointing to the dirt.

"Just some bookkeeping we were behind on," said Jake running his hand through it destroying whatever had been written.

"Don't you need to write it down?" asked Danni. Henry held up a piece of paper and waved it back and forth.

"It's all written down here," he said putting it away.

"Can I see it?" Danni asked.

"No," said Jake.

"Why not…let me guess 'classified' right?" asked Danni groaning. Jake and Henry didn't say anything they just got in the car and Jake started it up. Danni groaned and walked to the car. A few moments later they set off down the road only to arrive at the deli moments later. Surprisingly, the building was still in good shape for ten years disuse.

"Good ole Rupert's," said Jake with a smile. "Only place to get a decent coffee on the whole island."

Henry and Danni proceeded inside while Jake went to the gas tanks in the back and tapped them to see if there was any fuel inside. Henry and Danni meanwhile were walking through the racks of wrapped food.

"Ummm," said Danni suddenly nervous. "I don't know how to ask this but…"

"Bathroom's in the back," said Henry with a knowing grin. "It should still work and hopefully still in good condition, Rupert always prided himself on his cleanliness."

"Right, I'll be back," said Danni walking off. Henry just shook his head and began grabbing all the food he could and shoved it into a basket. In the back, Jake was satisfied with how much gas was in the tank and was on his way back to the front to pump gas into the car when he thought he heard a familiar growl. Shaking his head, Jake continued walking until he heard it again.

"Oh hell," said Jake running off. He ran straight around the corner and into the building.

"What's up?" asked Henry confused.

"We've got dimetrodon problems," said Jake checking his rifle. Henry's expression dropped and he very nearly dropped his basket.

"Oh shit," he said trying to collect himself. "Did you see any?"

"Do you really think I would?" asked Jake incredulously. "You do remember what happened to Kearney right?"

"I don't think I'll ever forget," said Henry. "And then we lost those guards who went trying to find him."

"Where's Danni?" asked Jake looking around.

"Bathroom," said Jake.

"As rude as this sounds, tell her to hurry up. Those dimetrodons aren't choosey as to who they kill and we never bothered torturing them or hunting them, they're just too good," said Jake.

"Right," said Henry. "Are we going to hold out here or take off?"

"Take off," said Jake. "I've only got three shots and I ain't wasting them on an invisible target. Now go."

Henry nodded and left as Jake yanked out a taser from his pocket and flicked it on as electric shocks flew from both sides.

"Danni?" Henry asked.

"Yeah?" asked Danni as she was washing her hands.

"Could you hurry up?" asked Henry.

"Why?" she asked laughing. "Do you have to go to?"

"Not quite," said Henry nervously. "We've got bigger issues right now."

"Oh great," said Danni shaking her head. "Listen whatever's approaching, it's coming for you two so just leave me out of it."

"Not this _thing_, believe me," said Henry laughing nervously.

"Alright," said Danni nonchalantly. "I'll be out in a minute."

At that instant the far wall of the bathroom burst in showering concrete everywhere as a four legged dinosaur with a massive sail on its' back tried to wedge itself through the wall snapping and growling. Danni screamed as it tried to come after her before Henry burst in the door and yanked her out of there before it could get her. Henry slammed the door shut as the beast tried to maneuver in the small room still snapping and growling. Jake walked over to them with his rifle at the ready as Henry stood their panting and Danni just looked shell shocked.

"I always told Rupert his cleanliness would result in an animal infestation," said Jake with a grin. "Damned if it ain't a big one, he'll definitely get an earful about this."

Henry began laughing and even Danni slowly cracked a smile. That is until the wall they were facing burst in as the dimetrodon crashed through still trying to get them. Jake yanked out his rifle and shot the thing knocking it unconscious.

"What is," began Danni.

"No time let's go!" shouted Jake running off. Henry and Danni chased after him as two more dimetrodons crashed through another wall and began tearing apart the store trying to get them.

"Thank god they aren't cloaked yet or we'd really be screwed," said Jake running to the car.

"Cloaked?" shouted Danni. "You mean they can turn invisible? Isn't that impossible?"

"That's what we thought," said Jake looking for any shimmering blurs. "But lo and behold one of them vanished a few years back and took about ten people with it before we tracked it down."

"Speaking of blurs," said Henry. Jake snapped his head up and saw several shimmers all around them.

"How do we combat all this?" asked Danni. Jake's eyes snapped all over the place trying to figure out what to do when he spied the gas pumps.

"Henry, here's the keys," said Jake handing them to him. "You and Danni run to the car and drive about half a mile down the road. Wait there. If I don't show up in a half hour assume I'm dead and get out of here."

"Why?" demanded Danni. "What're you?"

Her questions were cut off by a clicking noise. She looked over the see Jake holstering his rifle and pulling out a Jurassic Park Zippo and clicked the top open and shut.

"That's suicide!" shouted Danni. "We won't let you."

"Once my mind is made up, it's impossible to change it," said Jake. With his other hand he yanked out the taser and with some tape he'd appropriated from the store, he quickly taped the two together.

"Now go," said Jake solemnly. Henry and Danni ran off to the car and started it up. The car roared off and roared past the dimetrodons who stepped aside to let it go past. They shimmers then focused their attention on Jake who stood there ready for them.

"Its party time boys and first round's on me," said Jake. He ran over to the gas pumps and set his contraption on top of one before taking two nozzles and squeezing the handles. Gas came flying out and flowed all over the ground, some of it coating the closest dimetrodons. Jake continued pouring for several minutes coating the entire area with gasoline until the pumps ran dry. Still the dimetrodons continued advancing through the gas, some even drinking it before spitting it out, and Jake just stood there ready with his Zippo/Taser combination. The dimetrodons grew closer and closer until he could smell their breath.

"In the words of John McClane, yippie-kay-ay motherfu," Jake began before he slammed the device onto the gas and triggered it. Electricity and flames shot out engulfing the whole area and the dimetrodons who roared in pain. Jake began laughing at them until he noticed the gas had reached the gas tank that provided heat for the Deli's burners.

"Oh hell Rupert's gonna kill me," said Jake as a massive explosion tore through the store engulfing the dimetrodons and Jake flinging them everywhere.

Interceptor: "Oh my God," shouted Danni. "Jake!"

The two of them watched the fireball rise into the sky from the store. Henry sighed and shook his head.

"We still have a half hour," said Henry. "Maybe he'll make it."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Danni. "We're going back for him!"

"No we're not," said Henry shaking his head sadly. "Jake knew the risks and he took them anyway. If he died, it was to make sure that we'd make it through this ordeal."

"But he didn't have to do this!" shouted Danni. "We made it through just fine."

"_Because_ Jake stayed behind. He knew they'd come after the long straggler than the two who left together in a mechanical beast," said Henry. "We'll wait."

The half hour came and went with no sign of Jake Whitacre.

"Another half hour couldn't hurt," said Danni. Henry nodded. The half hour came and went, then an hour, then an hour and a half.

"C'mon we gotta go," said Henry leading her to the car.

"This isn't fair," said Danni. "The hero never dies in the end, even if he was guilty of inhumane cruelty."

"The hero doesn't die, only the brave do," said Henry. They both got in the car and Henry turned it on.

"Do you know where the tarmac is?" asked Danni. Henry nodded.

"Jake showed me last night, somehow he had a feeling that he might not make it through this," said Henry. He put the car into gear and it roared off down the road.

Much later: The car came to a halt in front of the tarmac area, which consisted of a paved runway and a medium sized hangar. The three tour vehicles were there full of gas barrels and Steven, Kelly, and Tammy were loafing around the area waiting for the deadline to end.

"Bout time you guy showed up," said Steven. "We were just ready to leave."

"Yeah well we made it," said Henry. "Danni you'd better find whatever tools you need and then we'll head out back to the plane."

Danni nodded and walked off.

"Where's Jake?" Tammy asked. Danni briefly stopped walking before continuing on.

"He didn't make it," said Henry shaking his head. "He tried to divert an oncoming dinosaur attack and got more than he bargained for. As a result, we're alive and he isn't."

"That's too bad," said Steven. "He may have been bizarre at times, but he still deserved to survive just as much as we do."

"Did you take care of whatever it was you needed to take care of?" asked Kelly.

"Yeah," said Henry. "We took care of it. So let's see what we've got huh?"

A couple hours later they were off, three Explorers and an Interceptor, heading back to the plane full of gas and supplies.


	8. The Final Ultimate Consequence

Sorna: The four vehicles made their way down the road, with the three tour vehicles in front, Tammy, Steven, and Kelly in the first vehicle and the Interceptor in back with Henry and Danni driving in silence.

"Why was he so stubborn? What would possess a man to sacrifice his own life for the sake of others?" asked Danni after awhile. Henry sighed.

"It's a combination of things," he said. "Jake lost his parents at an early age and as a result, constantly felt that he couldn't rely on anyone else to do anything and that if he didn't do it no one else would. Gradually he got over it by working on this island, but those feelings sometimes still resurface in him from time to time. It's his greatest gift and his greatest curse."

"This is hard to ask," said Danni. "But do you think he's dead?"

Henry sat in silence for a few moments following that question as he continued driving the car down the road.

"I honestly don't know," he said. "I'm still trying to come to grips over the deli exploding in a large fireball. If Jake is dead, I'm happy for him as he went out the way he probably would've wanted, saving others in the face of seemingly insurmountable odds. If he's still alive, then somehow I see us running into him again before all of this is over."

"Since Jake is not here, can you at least tell me what's going on in Costa Rica?" asked Danni.

"No," said Henry. "I'm as committed to Jake on this one and as such you're never going to find out. Just leave it alone, it'll drive you insane thinking about it."

"Fine," said Danni defeated. "So tell me about yourself? How did you come to work for Ingen? When did you meet Jake?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Henry curious.

"It'll pass the time," said Danni simply. "We've still a three hour journey ahead of us and I'm getting bored staring at all these trees and waiting for something to leap out and get us."

"Alright," said Henry amicably. "I was born in San Francisco to two wealthy doctors. We lived in a fairly wealthy suburb of the city, but strangely my parents insisted that I go to public school and not some private school. When I asked them why, years later, they said that that was how they'd both been educated and that since they persevered there was no reason why I shouldn't be able to do the same. So I went to school like any normal kid and progressed from grade to grade doing very well, just like my parents did. But when high school rolled around, my parents transferred to another hospital in Frisco and we moved. As a result, I had to go to a different high school where I didn't know anybody. The first day I wound up getting lost inside the building on my way to science class. Everyone else seemed to busy meeting old friends and talking about their schedules that I began becoming overwhelmed. Before I could completely loose my senses, I bumped into a student who at first was angry at me for my clumsiness before he noticed my science textbooks. He asked me just how interested I was in science and I responded saying that it the only subject I found remotely interesting. He then asked me if I was a nerd and I said, 'It depends, are you?' The student laughed and held up his science book, which I had just noticed just prior to him asking me if I was a nerd and responded that nerd wasn't an element so he didn't know. We both chuckled at that and he welcomed me into his group of friends."

"And this is important because?" asked Danni confused.

"The student's name was Jake Whitacre," said Henry simply. Danni's eyes widened.

"Talk about coincidences," she said. Henry shrugged.

"Science can't explain coincidences," he said. "Jake and I became best buddies over the following years in high school, and we both excelled in science, specifically showing an incredible aptitude for genetics. We both went to the same college and were roommates and both graduated at the top of our class with degrees dealing with genetic research and manipulation. Right after college, within twenty four hours, both of us were contacted by International Genetics and offered a high paying salary if we were to join them on a special top secret project."

"You're talking about Ingen trying to resurrect the dinosaurs aren't you?" Danni said. Henry nodded.

"Yes," he said. "At the time we didn't know the specifics of the project, but we did know about Ingen. They were hiring the best and the brightest researchers in the world to work for them for a hell of a lot of money and Jake and we couldn't say no to an offer like this. 48 hours later we were in Africa testing out newly acquired amber deposits for usable dinosaurs DNA."

"Interesting," said Danni gazing out the window. "So when did you first succeed?"

"July 6, 1990. In Kenya we successfully cloned a tyrannosaurus rex and it managed to survive," said Henry.

"So it grew to adulthood in only three years during the Park's unveiling, that's really something," said Danni trying to recall what little information she knew about Ingen and its operations.

"No it didn't. We couldn't wait that long, we do work for an international conglomerate after all and it needs results. So we accelerated its growth substantially along with all the other initial dinosaurs. The only downside was they would've shortly burned out following the tour. That's why only the larger dinosaurs had their growth substantially accelerated, the velociraptors received a little bit of growth spurt, and the dilophosaurs we pretty much left alone in terms of growth due to both their ferocity and lack of selling point," said Henry. "That's really all there was to it. From there I worked mostly at Nublar and San Diego while Jake stayed on Sorna to oversee dinosaur development there. We did stuff that would be worthy of a Nobel Prize, but all of our work was deemed classified by Ingen and never released to the public. In compensation, Jake and I were both made head scientists and were making upwards of 800,000 a year plus stock options."

"And then Nublar fell," said Danni. Henry nodded reluctantly not wishing to reexamine those events.

"Yes," he said. "It's a miracle I wasn't on the island when the power fell. I wasn't planning on leaving, but Jake needed some help back on Sorna and things were getting boring on Sorna so I took the boat along with everyone else to Sorna right before the power failed. We braved it through the tropical storm and arrived at Sorna in one piece only to learn that all contact with Nublar had failed."

"Why didn't you go back and investigate?" asked Danni as the trees pulled away for a moment revealing a valley filled with all sorts of herbivores in it.

"We were thinking about it, but Jake wrote it off as just another communications failure. After all, JP was rife with all of those problems since Hammond came up with this bizarre idea of running everything through a single supercomputer in order to have minimal staff on the island in the event of…something," said Henry before noticing Danni's questioning look. "I don't know; Jake and I never really understood computers that well to figure out what Hammond was really up to and since Nublar fell it hardly seems important anymore."

"At least it's not classified," said Danni with a snort. Henry cracked a smile.

"Yeah I guess that is one way of looking at it," said Henry. Danni sighed.

"I miss Sam," she said after a few moments had passed. "I wish Jake hadn't lied to us about what had happened on this island."

"I lied as well in my own way," Henry reminded her. "I should've pieced together Jake's nervousness with the reports I'd heard earlier about what happened on this island, but I didn't. Then when I did, I kept quiet just like Jake did. We're both to blame and yet can you blame either of us for wanting you people not to know the truth. 'Ignorance is bliss' as Jake put it and sometimes it's for the best."

"Yeah but," Danni was about to argue.

"You haven't told Tammy, Steven, and Kelly what happened back at the village. Why not?" demanded Henry cutting in. Danni's eyes snapped wide open when she realized the full impact of what he'd said.

"Damn," she said shaking her head. "You're absolutely right and you're also right, I'm not going to tell them. Shit."

"So you see, his choice wasn't any easier than yours was," said Henry. "Just like it isn't any easier for him to live with the guilt of what happened on this island. Yet he has to because everything on this island has been deemed classified. I can't reveal much about this, but the reason he was going to Costa Rica was to make up for what happened on this island."

"Go figure," said Danni sighing. Henry shrugged and the convoy moved on.

Later: The group stood outside of the plane with barrels of fuel lying all over the place. The tour vehicles had made it within a half mile of the plane before they track wouldn't let them get any closer so the group had rolled the drums to the plane while Henry drove Danni to the plane in the Interceptor so she could get to work sooner on the damaged engine. Danni was grateful for the distraction as it helped her avoid thinking about those that had been lost on the seemingly routine trip from Guam to Costa Rica.

"I'm amazed we haven't seen any dinosaurs or experienced any dino attacks since leaving the village," said Steven.

"Yeah it is strange," agreed Kelly. "What do you make of it Henry?"

"We're just lucky I guess," said Henry lying. "Maybe the wind operates here in such a way that our scent is lost before any dinos can pick it up."

"I guess that would explain why we didn't really encounter any when this trip first started out," reflected Tammy.

"Yeah so let's count our blessings for now and hope nothing goes wrong from now until we take off," said Henry.

"Speaking of which," began Steven. "How long until we're outta here?"

"About another half hour to fix the engine and push the tree off of this plane plus another fifteen minutes to use the Interceptor to drag the plane backwards so we can turn it around and then another fifteen minutes of prep for take off and then we're gone," said Danni.

"An hour," said Kelly nodding. "Good, I don't want to spend another minute on this island if we don't have to."

"I hear that," said Steven nodding. "Although it seems kind of pointless now since our hotel reservations are probably gone."

"Yeah," agreed Kelly. "Unfortunately I take it that by voting on the issue of braving the storm or not that automatically voids your liability in this matter."

"You got that right," said Danni sighing remembering her conversation with Sam right before taking the vote.

"Damn," said Kelly and Steven.

"Are you sure you two are supposed to be together?" asked Henry with a grin. "After all, first your cruise goes bust and now you've been stuck on an island with bloodthirsty carnivores. It sounds like someone's trying to tell you something."

Tammy began laughing for perhaps the first time since they'd landed on this island while Steven and Kelly declined to answer the question. The rest of the time went quietly as Tammy began grilling Henry for answers regarding the Interceptor to which he didn't know the answers to and Steven and Kelly just decided to lay down on the ground and get some rest.

"Look for the thousandth time," said Henry. "I don't know how fast it can go. All Jake told me when I used to ask him was that 'Speed is just a question of money, how fast can you go?' Considering he poured nearly 80,000 dollars into this car, I'd say she'd go pretty damn fast."

"Engine's fixed," said Danni breaking into their conversation as the tree that had been resting on top of the plane crashed to the ground..

"Finally," said Steven sitting up. "Let's go."

Kelly, Tammy, and Steven all piled into the plane leaving Danni and Henry outside.

"So how're we gonna drag that thing back?" asked Henry looking at the rear of the plane.

"We'll use the massive rope that normally ties this thing to the waterfront and instead tie it to the Interceptor and let her go," said Danni.

"How do we know that thing won't tear off the bumper?" asked Henry. "This car is still a work in progress and I don't know how well either bumper is attached with all of Jake's modifications."

"That's why we're not going to use the bumper," said Danni hauling the large rope over to the car. Henry groaned and helped her drag the rope over to the Interceptor before laying it down on the ground.

"And we're going to attach it how?" asked Henry. Danni shook her head at his pessimism as she got underneath the rear bumper of the car and pulled out a winch attached to a steel cable.

"I noticed this, this morning when I woke up. Don't know what Jake was planning on hauling, but I guess it was in an anticipation of some scenario he couldn't predict. Either way, it's our savior," she said. Danni took the winch and looped it around the end loop of the massive rope and tightened both up.

"Let 'er rip Henry," said Danni. "Let's see if this car can love up to its iconic image."

"You are aware that in the process we may severally damage this car and thereby our only means of dragging that plane backwards?" asked Henry.

"It'll be fine," said Danni confidently.

"And potentially attract unwanted attention?" Henry completed. "This is essentially an Australian Muscle Car with a V-8 supercharger on top and we're in a large open area. Dinosaurs could easily pick up on it and come to investigate it."

"If we stay here any longer the same thing will happen, we've got to go now," said Danni. Henry sighed and got in the car and turned the car on. He revved the engine a couple times for good measure and hit the accelerator. The car leapt forward and was immediately ground to a halt as the rope reached its end. Henry continued accelerating and moving up through the gears as the car tried desperately to move forward and hopefully not snap the tow cable. Unfortunately, the car just couldn't go fast enough to move the plane and the front of the car rose straight up so the vehicle was doing a wheelie. Sighing, Henry through the vehicle in reverse and it hit the ground with a thud.

"The hell're you doing?" Danni demanded. "Use the supercharger otherwise the plane won't move!"

"Jake said the thing was twitchy, it might blow up in our face," said Henry.

"And the dinosaurs could do considerably worse so do it," said Danni walking off to the cockpit. Henry sighed, muttered a prayer, and accelerated the car again. This time when the wheels started rise up, he cut in the V-8, which seemed to a roar at a challenge to the world as the car accelerated even faster. The front wheels lowered and the car found purchase and slowly began dragging the plane behind it.

"Finally," said Henry with a sigh of relief. After another few minutes, the plane was nearly clear enough to be able to turn itself around when suddenly the ground started shaking.

"Oh hell," said Henry looking at the nearby rocks begin rocking back and forth from the trembles as across the large field, a pair of trees came crashing down revealing the Spinosaurus.

"Damn it," said Henry as he shut off the engine. Danni suddenly appeared from plane and ran to the car to see the massive beast looking over the meadow for the source of the challenge it had heard earlier.

"We're not far enough to turn the plane around," she said. "Just get us a little bit farther…"

"And what?" demanded Henry. "That thing came because of the roar of the V-8. If I turn this car on again, it'll come straight at us. If _you_ turn on the plane engines, it'll be here even sooner. The Spinosaurus doesn't back down from a challenge even if it doesn't know what the challenger is. We need to sit tight and pray it goes away."

"I don't want to take the chance that it still comes and we've done nothing to get any closer to leaving. Get us back another couple feet, then run back here and uncouple the winch, and take off with the car. Loose it, come back, and we'll take off leaving this island far behind us," said Danni.

"That's not much of a plan," said Henry beginning to fear for his own life.

"The way I see it, we don't have a choice," said Danni. "Now go do it because I've got to complete the flight checklist."

Danni ran back to the front as Henry sighed contemplating his choices.

"'_…Because it's judgment that defeats us_'" Henry recalled Jake saying on the videotape. "_You're right Jake, you're absolutely right_."

Henry turned the car back on and revved the engine and immediately pulled the V-8 lever. The car roared to life stronger than ever and the Spinosaur responded faster than ever. It tore across the meadow straight for the two vehicles on the other end. Henry just shook his head as he continued pushing the car forward and forward until finally those feet passed and Henry stopped the car. He ran around to the back to unhook the winch when he noticed the Spinosaurus was nearly on top of him.

"_Guess this is it_," thought Henry as he began trembling. "_Never was a hero, just a scientist with a string of bad luck_."

THWAP! THWAP!

Henry thought he heard two stabbing noises before the Spinosaurs crashed to the ground right in front of him. Henry walked over to the thing incredulously as to what could've happened to it. The thing was unconscious and only on a closer inspection did he notice two darts sticking out of its neck.

"_What the?_" wondered the scientist.

"Hey Henry," said a familiar voice. "What's up?"

Henry spun around to see Jake Whitacre leaning against the Interceptor with his now empty Lindstradt air rifle.

"Jake?" asked Henry not believing it. "Is that you?"

Jake shrugged. "Probably not, I'm probably just a ghost sent to haunt you from beyond the grave."

"Always the nerd," said Henry shaking his head.

"Nerds and ghosts aren't elements," said Jake pointedly. Henry walked up to him and the both shook hands vigorously before Henry went to undo the winch.

"So what the hell happened to you?" asked Henry. "We saw Rupert's blow up and then what?"

"I got flung away by the force of the explosion and slammed into a nearby tree. By the time I came to the half hour was nearly up," said Jake walking with him to the plane that was just starting up.

"You knew we'd wait longer," said Henry.

"Yeah," Jake agreed nodding. "But I knew that as long as I stayed with you, the dinos would come after us every step of the way. So I walked to the nearest garage and appropriated a still working gas powered jeep and headed for the plane. Once I got there, you guys had yet to show up so I just hung out in the wooded area hoping not to attract any dinosaurs. Later you guys showed up, but still I waited. Then when the Spino showed up, the waiting was over."

"Good thing you did show up otherwise I would've been a goner," said Henry.

"I always knew that car would be trouble," said Jake shaking his head. "Too bad I'll never see her again."

"You can always come back with her," said Henry. "Or attach the winch and have us drag it back with us."

"A la Con Air?" Jake asked with a laugh. "No I don't think so. She's just a demon of the past, one of many in my life that I've had to deal with over time. C'mon, let's blow this island."

"Best news I've heard all week," said Henry. Both entered the plane to the shocked looks of Tammy, Steven, and Kelly.

"Hey all," said Jake sitting down in his seat as the engines grew louder and louder.

"Thought you were dead," said Steven.

"No such luck," said Jake. "On an island of extinct dinosaurs that I helped create, I'm not about to go down that easy."

"No I guess not," said Steven, although he didn't look particularly happy about it. Jake just sighed and shook his head as he stowed his rifle underneath the seats. An instant later, Danni appeared from the cockpit.

"Alright, we're all prepped to go so if there's no further…Oh My God!" she shouted finally noticing Jake.

"What?" Henry demanded.

"Jake…you're alive," said Danni in shock. Henry looked at Jake then back to her.

"The hell're you talking about?" he teased. "Jake's dead remember? He died saving us from those dimetrodons."

"So that's what happened to him," said Steven not at all upset to pretend Jake was dead. "And here I thought he did something noble."

"But…but," Danni said, beginning to believe she was loosing it.

"I'm just a ghost," said Jake. "Plain and simple. Go back to the cockpit and get us out of here."

Danni's jaw dropped as everyone began laughing at her.

"You're all assholes," she said shaking her head. "You are alive, right Jake?"

"I like to think so," said Jake. "But it's really up to you."

"I'm going to take off before things get any weirder," said Danni. She headed back for the cockpit and slowly but surely the plane turned around and was soon running down the bumpy meadow.

"C'mon, c'mon," Danni was heard saying from the cockpit through the open door. Kelly and Steven grabbed each other's hands and held onto it tightly while Tammy pulled out a photo of her parents and began whispering a prayer. Henry meanwhile pulled out the tattered piece of paper with the letters and numbers and began going over it with Jake. At the last second right before the plane would hit the point of no return, it lifted up and over the trees and straight into the midday sky. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Danni turned on the comm.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're back on course for Costa Rica, ETA three hours. Sit back and hopefully it'll be an uneventful trip," she said. The others all began clapping save for Henry and Jake who looked very solemn.

"One devil for the next I suppose," Jake said.

"Yeah," said Henry holding his head in frustration. "It never ends."

"At least now we'll get paid," Jake reminded him.

"Yeah and thank God for that. If your company hadn't bailed out Ingen, I'd be out of a job," said Henry. Jake nodded before shifting in his seat.

"Henry, this was supposed to happen when we were supposed to be in Costa Rica, but being here has delayed you in finding out," said Jake. "Pacific Pharmaceuticals was planning to finally buy out Ingen so it didn't have to deal with all the legal paperwork of all of these contracts between the two companies. Right now Pacific Pharmaceuticals is now the parent company of International Genetics."

"Oh," said Henry not knowing how to take it. "So…what are the changes?"

"None actually," said Jake. "It's all under the table. Pacific Pharmaceuticals will continue acting just like before with all the contracts not being completely fake. It doesn't want other corporations to find out about The Project."

"So long as I've still got a job I've got nothing to complain about," said Henry. "Now back to the matter at hand…"

The rest of the trip was uneventful, mostly filled with recollections of having been on the island. Finally San Jose appeared in the distance and Danni brought in the plane for a landing. As they finally came to a halt, ambulances, police cars, and fire trucks all rushed out to the plane to make sure everyone was alright.

"After your plane went missing, we feared the worst," said Scott Masterson, head of her flight company.

"In a way it was," said Danni as she walked with the group as they were being escorted to the ambulances for a mandatory check up back at the hospital. "We crashed at Sorna and barely made it out alive."

"Yes, we're sorry for the loss of your copilot and passenger. Thankfully we've got both lawsuits under wraps and with your decision to poll the passengers for what to do have thankfully gotten rid of any liability issues. Good work," said Scott.

"Hooray," said Danni still upset that it had to happen at all. She looked back at Jake and Henry who were walking along the road discussing heatedly discussing something when a massive wind began buffeting them as a military helicopter flew by low overhead and landed nearby. Military troops began pouring out along with a man with dark sunglasses and a black suit. He ran over to Jake and Henry who were walking to meet up with him.

"Gentlemen," said the man. "It's good to see you're still alive, otherwise we would've had to temporarily abandon the project and find someone who possessed even half the knowledge you two have."

"Did you capture AA-23?" shouted Jake over the copters blades.

"We caught it just a few moments ago. Now that you're here you'll be going straight to it," shouted the man.

"Not without me you're not!" shouted a voice. The trio turned to see Danni standing across from them with her arms crossed as her hair whipped around her. Behind her was Scott looking very confused.

"Who is this?" demanded the man.

"Danni Steferson, she was the pilot of the plane and went with us on our journey through Sorna," said Jake.

"How much does she know?" the man demanded.

"Enough," said Henry. "All of which she discovered on her own. She saw the room."

"Can she be trusted?" demanded the man.

"Probably not," said Jake with a grin. "But I don't think she can be bought off or silenced if she doesn't find out."

"You got that right," said Danni smiling.

"She's coming with us," said Henry. "We'll deal with the repercussions."

"No," said the man. "I'll work it out somehow."

"Then I guess we'll see you in hell Regis," said Jake as he boarded the helicopter.

"I'll be waiting," said Ed Regis shaking his head in defeat. He slammed the door shut and walked away from the copter as it lifted off into the sky.

"Nice company you've got here," said Danni looking at the armed soldiers with determined expressions on their faces.

"Our work is here is sanctioned by the Costa Rican government and they work hand in hand with us regarding our operations here," said Jake as he began reviewing a dossier he had been handed by Regis.

"What operations?" demanded Danni.

"You'll find out," said Henry as the helicopter roared over the trees.

"Can't you tell me?" asked Danni.

"This is our first day here, so no," said Jake. "But don't worry we'll be there soon."

A couple minutes later the helicopter landed amongst a wave of floodlights and tents as troops began running all over the place in the midst of a badly destroyed village.

"Ah, Mr. Whitacre, Mr. Wu, it's good to finally meet you," said a scientist in a lab coat running up to them.

"Where is it?" said Jake. "We've got to get it out of here and be gone before anybody's gets near this place."

"Yeah we're preparing to torch it now," said the scientist. "AA-23 is this way."

"What's the latest count on it?" asked Henry as they started walking with Danni staring wide-eyed at the whole operation.

"30," the scientist said grimacing. "It got to two villages before we finally caught it here finishing up its handiwork."

"Damn," said Jake. "But I guess it doesn't matter now."

"Yeah," said the scientist. "The government is suppressing all knowledge now and the transport is on its way."

"Good," said Jake as they approached a tent with guards surrounding it.

"It's in there, I'll see you later," said the scientist leaving. Jake and Henry nodded and approached the guards.

"Jake Whitacre and Henry Wu so see AA-23," said Jake to the guards as they flashed their ID. "Ms. Steferson is with us."

The guards said nothing but pulled back the flaps of the tent. Jake and Henry went in immediately but Danni hesitated wondering what was inside that would require two biogeneticists.

"You coming?" asked Henry a moment later as he stuck his head outside the tent.

"Yeah," said Danni shivering. She stepped inside and found the tent filled with scientists and soldiers. They walked to the center and looked down.

"My…God," said Danni covering her mouth. Jake leaned down.

"Behold AA-23," said Jake solemnly. "One of many that've popped up over the years."

"This one took out thirty people," said Henry pulling out the tattered sheet of paper. "These letters refer to a certain species and the number refers to how many people they've taken out. That's what Jake and I were working on the whole trip."

"This secret is just as deadly as what is at Sorna. But Sorna is contained here it is not," said Jake.

"What is it doing here?" asked Danni looking at the thing.

"It swam here just like many before it have done. They're tired of confined living, they want to experience the rest of the world and we can't let that happen," said Jake. "The Costa Rican government doesn't want to have to deal with them and we're only too happy to help in order to clean up the mess we left behind."

"What do you do with them?" asked Danni.

"We ship them off to Indigo," said Jake.

"Indigo? I heard that name mentioned on the tape," said Danni. "What is it?"

"It was a processing facility on the island Indigo in the South Pacific and everything that was shipped from Nublar to Sorna, whether technology or specimens, all passed through there. As a result, it has all the facilities of the two islands but none of the specimens. Pacific Pharmaceuticals set up operations there to monitor, observe, and collect data on what we've captured here in order to see if it can't use that information to create new designer drugs to help humans," said Jake.

"Why those that come here, why not those on Sorna?" asked Danni.

"Because Sorna is off limits to the public, but those that come here are fair game," said Jake.

"I…I want to join you," said Danni. "I've seen too much and done too much not too."

"You have to promise never to reveal anything here on Sorna, anywhere!" said Jake. "Everything is classified and none of this exists or has ever happened. Do you understand?"

"I do," said Danni nodding solemnly.

"Then welcome to the team," said Henry. A scientist ran up to them.

"The transport is here," said the man. Jake stood up.

"Then tag it and bag it. Ship it off to Indigo and then let's try and locate the next specimen," said Jake.

"Rumors of demonry in the countryside hints to one raiding villages on the eastern side of the country," said the scientist.

"Then let's move in five," said Jake. "C'mon you two, we have work to do."

Danni and Henry nodded and together the three left the tent. The scientist prepared to leave as well, but right before he left the tent, he stared back at AA-23.

"Life did find a way," he said and left the drugged Velociraptor behind.

The End.


End file.
